<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Память пепельного леса by Ranavern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927917">Память пепельного леса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranavern/pseuds/Ranavern'>Ranavern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranavern/pseuds/Ranavern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Он всегда будет вспоминать тебя, озаренную утренним солнцем, и тот последний вечер на берегу Аэлуина - твое лицо отражалось в воде, и звезда вплелась в твои волосы, - всегда, пока Северный Ветер не угасит его пламя. И потом, у Мандоса, в Чертогах Ожидания, до самого конца Арды". (с) Атрабет Финрод ах Андрет.<br/>Попытка рассказать о надежде, что за пределами смерти. О любви - и о прощении, когда совесть и печаль о несбывшемся тяготят страшнее любого кошмара.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegnor | Ambaráto/Andreth | Saelind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Память пепельного леса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается Елене Кукановой.<br/>Когда-то я обещал написать к ее дню рождения рассказ об Айканаро и Андрет. В тот год, когда этот текст был написан, в срок я не успел, потому что текст разросся - но думаю, что в конечном счете он обрел именно ту форму, которой должен обладать. Он оказался очень прост и очень сложен одновременно: с одной стороны, он писался достаточно легко, без переписываний и переделывания множества фрагментов, как порой бывает. А с другой стороны, мне до сих пор кажется, что он получился "больше автора".<br/>На самом деле это про выбор. Почему Айканаро избрал ждать Андрет. И почему прощение самих себя всегда идет рука об руку с любовью.<br/>Еще к тексту есть плейлист:<br/>https://vk.com/yourgoldenliesfeedmyrole?z=audio_playlist-162715225_5<br/>И великолепная иллюстрация Елены Кукановой, которая родилась уже после выкладки текста:<br/>https://vk.com/wall-122054834_2918</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <i>И там, куда вы уйдете, вы, быть может, обретете свет. Жди нас там, моего брата </i>
    <i>– </i>
    <i>и меня.</i>
  </p><p></p><p>
    <i>"</i>
    <i>Атрабет</i>
    <i></i>
    <i> Финрод</i>
    <i></i>
    <i> ах</i>
    <i> Андрет"</i>
  </p><p>      <br/>
      <br/>
      Смерть была страшна.<br/>
      Дортонион превратился в огненный кошмар: чащи полнились гулом пламени и сухим треском обуглившихся веток. Слух Айканаро улавливал тонкое сипение смолы, вскипающей на древесных стволах.<br/>
      Он бежал по тлеющей земле – дым вокруг перетекал едкими сизыми струями, обволакивая и пропитывая одежду. Пот заливал спину под доспехами и одеждой, лицо пылало от наступающего жара, металл нагрудника накалялся, и весь мир увяз в подвижном мельтешении черного и оранжевого, потому что лес горел.<br/>
      Волосы намокли от пота, отяжелели от едкого дыма, прилипли ко лбу и скулам.<br/>
      Айканаро уже потерял коня: тот сбросил его, когда рядом рухнула охваченная пламенем сосновая ветка. Она взметнула сноп искр, огонь перекинулся на огромный сухой ствол, преградивший поворот с тропы в чащу. Конь, издав почти человеческий хриплый вопль, унесся в бездну огненного кошмара, и нолдо уже не знал, смерть или спасение встретил его скакун.<br/>
      Айканаро надеялся, что Ломар убежал подальше, спасаясь от ужаса, полного углей, искр и хлопьев черного пепла.<br/>
      Его самого спасение не заботило. Не сейчас. Он несся на душераздирающие крики брата, раздававшиеся из глубины леса – бежал в пекло, не задумываясь о том, что каждый крик Ангарато мог стать последним.<br/>
      Если брат кричит – значит, <i>живой. </i><br/>
      Их разделило сражение… когда? Час назад? Два?<br/>
      Он не знал.<br/>
      Жуткий вопль Ангарато стоял в ушах, повторялся раз за разом будто бы в ритме сердцебиения или эхом: тупая пила, которая располовинивала слух и сознание.<br/>
      С меча в руке капала густая черная кровь: орочья. Айканаро не прятал его в ножны: зачем, если надобность в оружии могла прийти в любую секунду?<br/>
      Он не чувствовал своего запястья – рука казалась чужой, а все тело – легким, как будто превращенным в одно-единственное стремление духа. Беги! Ищи! Слушай! Пока не поздно!<br/>
      Крик. И еще один.<br/>
      <i>«Почему он кричит? Почему не умирает, почему мучается, как под пыткой, здесь, в лесу, почему не может освободиться, чтобы перестать кричать? Кто сделал это с ним?!»</i><br/>
      – Ангарато!<br/>
      Крик. Без узнавания. Пульсирующий ритм – громче и тише.<br/>
      Вдох-выдох. Шаг-шаг. Айканаро на ходу перепрыгнул через маленький горящий куст, ощутив на мгновение, как жар лизнул ступни сквозь сапоги.<br/>
      <i>«Беги. Или не успеешь». </i><br/>
      Жарко.<br/>
      Он бежал, чувствуя, как в висках пульсирует от рева пламени и костяного хруста веток под ногами. Видел, как из пожара появились черные силуэты – наверняка спасающиеся орки, которые бросили Ангарато, и…<br/>
      Он рубанул мечом одну из теней, но сталь прошла сквозь нее, не встретив препятствия. Песок и пепел – все, что осыпалось под клинком.<br/>
      Айканаро на мгновение замер, растерянный и оглушенный.<br/>
      Тени двигались вокруг него, шли в противоположном направлении, словно он превратился в камень среди бурного течения реки. Они плыли вдоль черной ленты тропы, усыпанной раскаленными углями, словно даже самые страшные духи сбегали из чащи, когда запылал огонь Ангбанда.<br/>
      А Ангарато кричал и кричал, и этот страшный вопль в огненной глубине леса повторялся раз за разом, и никак не мог закончиться.<br/>
      – Ангарато! – Айканаро вновь понадеялся, что голос сможет пробиться сквозь гул пламени и дым, от которого щипало горло и слезились глаза, но зов как будто поглотил пузырь воздуха вокруг. Он мог лишь слушать, как кричит брат, которого пожирает пламя. И искать его, блуждая до тех пор, пока сам не сгорит или не задохнется в дыму.<br/>
      Но он не мог его бросить.<br/>
      Эта мысль в разуме Айканаро – оставить Ангарато – даже не могла возникнуть.<br/>
      Он знал, что брат жив. Не может не быть! Если бы Ангарато уже ступил на дорогу без возврата в Чертоги, не могло остаться скрытым страшное знамение о гибели части души – брата, крови от крови!<br/>
      Айканаро почему-то представлял себе это пугающе четко. Неотвратимое ощущение <i>разделенности</i>, будто от него оторвали столь естественную часть его сущности, что он ее и не замечал, пока та не исчезла – но от ее утраты он истекал бы горем, как кровью, лишись руки или ноги.<br/>
      Он позвал Ангарато еще раз, и еще раз, и еще – звал до хрипоты и слез, потерявшись в дыму и пожаре, который как будто не распространялся, а замер без движения, сотни раз пожирая одни и те же деревья.<br/>
      Черные тени бесшумно скользили мимо Айканаро.<br/>
      Его душили дым и отчаяние, а крики умирающего Ангарато вставали стеной, оглушая и не заканчиваясь. Он хотел зажать руками уши и идти, идти вперед по черной тропе, пока не найдет брата, пока не погибнет, пока не...<br/>
      – <i>А</i><i>йканаро. </i><br/>
      Ярое пламя. Его смерть, он сам – все смешалось в этом пророческом имени, и огонь вокруг ревел, почти заглушив этот тихий зов. Шепот, которым кто-то позвал его – настоящий ли, потому что откуда расслышать его в гулком треске пожара?<br/>
      Крик стих.<br/>
      Он шел бездумно и упрямо, чувствуя, как начинают тлеть волосы.<br/>
      <i>«Он все еще жив. Жив. Я бы почувствовал. Я бы узнал». </i><br/>
      Пламя чернело, и вокруг него смыкалась тьма. Айканаро вдыхал мертвый воздух все глубже, понимая, что назад уже не выберется. Не сможет дышать.<br/>
      Но в этой черноте, словно молоко в торфяной воде, разлилось понимание, что он всегда мог найти брата, <i>если бы хотел еще сильнее. </i><br/>
      <i>«Разве </i><i>не желание</i><i> достигнуть цели</i><i> определяет силу</i><i> на пути</i><i>?»</i><br/>
      Мерзкий шепот. Предательски чужой, которого Айканаро раньше не слышал, и сейчас не смог определить его источник.<br/>
      Ангарато всегда оставался за его спиной? Всегда позади, ближе, чем на шаг – там, куда он не хотел смотреть, оказавшись здесь?<br/>
      Там, где горел орешник, там, где превратилась в пепел рябина.<br/>
      О, он знал, что огонь сделал с его телом, но не мог заглянуть в собственную душу, хотя где-то в памяти осталась эта уродливая рана. Это воспоминание (но воспоминание ли на самом деле?), как выглядел Ангарато, когда умирал.<br/>
      Саму мысль Айканаро не хотел бы хранить никогда, но не мог вырвать ни из глаз, ни из сердца, ни из…<br/>
      Знал, что огонь сделал с ним, еще живым…<br/>
      – <i>Айканаро!</i><br/>
      Не шепот, не отчаянный зов. Голос требовательный и железно строгий, словно у отца, который хотел приструнить их, когда шалости выходили за пределы разумного.<br/>
      Что-то выдернуло его из памяти, как будто из сна, в темноту. <i>Кто-то</i> не позволил ему пробраться еще дальше в воспоминание – или его уродливое подобие, не совпадавшее с правдой, измучив и наказав себя всеми подробностями предсмертного ужаса.<br/>
      – <i>Это не наша смерть</i><i>.</i><br/>
      Словно чьи-то руки рывком спасли тонущего ребенка от смертельного течения среди черной реки разлук и воспоминаний.<br/>
      – <i>Все прошло. Все кончилось. </i><br/>
      Айканаро мгновенно устремился к темному забытью, услышав в темноте голос Ангарато.<br/>
      И успокоился. Пожар угас, сменившись звенящей тишиной.<br/>
      Фэа братьев спали в Мандосе, держась за руки – те же младенцы в утробе матери, и духу с затуманенными чувствами могло показаться со стороны, что это дремлет, набираясь сил, одна – огромная, пылающая золотым искристым жаром – душа.<br/>
      Золотоволосым мальчикам снилась их огненная смерть.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Со временем Ангарато привык к движению душ в Залах Мандоса. Они дрейфовали среди блеска черных колонн, будто огромные мерцающие медузы в темной глубине. Приходили и уходили одна за другой, струились, будто светлый ветер, обретший материю. В фэа погибших он порой угадывал очертания роа, которое носил дух при жизни.<br/>
      Его не замечал никто, даже брат, чья фэа впала в беспамятство. Многих в годы после Дагор Браголлах обуяли горечь и горе, и это чувство, приносимое погибшими, преображало пустые тихие залы, укутанные в слюдяное сверкание искусной резьбы колонн.<br/>
      Те, кто все еще находил силы быть в Белерианде счастливыми, не появлялись здесь. Смерть приносила печаль и траур разлук, несбывшиеся ожидания и неоконченные дела. Разорванную цепь времени, которой никогда не стать целой.<br/>
      Ангарато  держался возле брата, и это стало единственным, что укрепило их, когда смерть бросила их, словно о скалы в шторм, и разбила тела. Их души превратились в бесплодную пустошь отчаяния и потери, сжатую железным кольцом. Он выбрался из своего горящего леса. Айканаро этот путь давался тяжелее, и Ангарато сворачивался вокруг души брата, словно теплая тень, когда родная фэа начинала пожирать сама себя от боли и гнева.<br/>
      Он видел, как кровоточат трещины ран и наливаются темнотой жженные выбоины изломов души.<br/>
      И думал, что темницей брата стал не только Дортонион.<br/>
      Айканаро был <i>поврежден</i>. Как будто перестал быть чем-то целым,<i></i> и оставленное им в жизни горе оказалось куда больше него.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Изменчивые темные тени скользили рука об руку с ним, лодыжки застревали в обуглившихся костях, что норовили вцепиться в сапоги, как огромные колючки.<br/>
      Он умер? Он был жив? Это Мандос? Это владения Моринготто, которые начинались в огне, забиравшем не только тела, но и души, а заканчивались…<br/>
      Кто знает, где они заканчивались.<br/>
      В любом случае, Айканаро не чувствовал, что отдыхал, и уж точно в него не изливался поток успокаивающей целительной силы для фэа.<br/>
      Он чувствовал себя <i>путешественником</i>, но владел путем не больше гонимой по ветру пушинки одуванчика.<i></i> Обгоревшие кости на дороге исчезли, рассыпавшись в прах, и теперь подвешенная в воздухе тропа пролегала в текучем, как дым на осеннем пепелище, тумане. Дымку пронзал шепот тысяч голосов – будто где-то рядом, в такой же пустоте, двигалось бессчетное количество путников, которые ускользали от взгляда.<br/>
      Эта парящая дорога, усыпанная въевшимся в нее пеплом, оказалась безжалостна к нему: будто кто-то схватил Айканаро за пояс и тянул, заставляя шагать быстрее, чем это осознавал разум.<br/>
      <i>«</i><i>Шагать</i><i>? Разве есть у меня теперь</i><i> ноги для этого</i><i>?»</i><br/>
      Он успел удивиться этой нелепой мысли.<br/>
      Наверняка он был мертв, пусть испытал от этого неясное облегчение: это придавало происходящим ужасам направление, цель и смысл. Объяснение, которого он пока не отыскал – и причину.<br/>
      Да, он был мертв. Даже если сейчас казалось, что целы ноги и руки, и тело, облаченное в доспехи, которые он носил в час гибели.<br/>
      Айканаро посмотрел на собственные руки. Между колец кольчуги застряла грязь и... травинки. И кровь – черная и липкая на мягком сверкании серебряного металла.<br/>
      <i>«Орки. Я убивал их. Я сражался». </i><br/>
      Похоже, его смерть все же была страшнее, чем осталось в памяти (да и осталось ли?). Он бился против черных легионов Моринготто за тех, кого любил – и за то, во что верил.<br/>
      Но слишком нелегкой и запутанной выглядела дарованная ему тропа, и груз чего-то пожирал ее, словно морготова тварь, следующая за ним по пятам и грызущая прошлое, пока на его месте не останется вязкая черная слизь.<br/>
      Айканаро обернулся.<br/>
      Тропа исчезала в неподвижной тьме.<br/>
      Он… помнил. Тангородрим, выбросивший пламя на землю. Помнил огонь, который смел с лица земли Ард-Гален.<br/>
      И помнил Дортонион. Даже то, чего не хотел.<br/>
      <i>«</i><i>Но помню ли </i><b><i>по-настоящему</i></b><i>?»</i><br/>
      Смерть… он боролся с воспоминанием о гибели брата, но дорога уже вывела его из горящего леса, и, похоже, он покинул его. <i>Путешествие</i> продолжалось.<br/>
      А Ангарато…<br/>
      <i>«Он здесь. Он звал тебя». </i><br/>
      Правда была неумолима, но мысль о смерти Ангарато оказалась не так страшна, какой казалась <i>там</i>, в мире живых. Душа Ангарато все еще сопровождала его – и защищала.<br/>
      <i>«</i><i>Я иду к нему?</i><i> И разве тому радуюсь? Он должен был жить, но он погиб!</i><i>»</i><br/>
      Но как Айканаро ни силился вслушаться в собственную душу, скорбь не стала острой и едкой, как зазубренное лезвие отравленного ножа. Его печаль по брату словно присыпало вездесущим пеплом. То стало спокойное и тихое чувство, будто он смирился с неизбежным, миновав душераздирающую печаль безвозвратной потери.<br/>
      Может, в том и состояла помощь Чертогов.<br/>
      <i>«Но разве я могу думать</i><i> о нем</i><i> – так? Разве это – правильно?»</i><br/>
      И словно в ответ на эту мысль, на дороге появилась тонкая пелена изморози и снега. Будто намело в случайно распахнутую дверь во время стужи.<br/>
      Дым вокруг уплотнился, расступаясь, как стены пещеры – и сменился ледяным туманом, колким и влажным, что осел бы на волосах крупицами инея.<br/>
      Айканаро глубоко вдохнул этот туман, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что это может быть фантазия умирающего разума – и мгла начала рассеиваться, открывая ему полукруг заснеженных горных вершин, похожих на обсидиановые иглы. И темное ночное небо, усыпанное плачущими звездами.<br/>
      Море печально плескалось о снежный берег, полный искривленных безлистных деревьев. Их призраки, серые и колючие от инея, росли по неестественным плоским ступеням, уводящим к горам – словно мертвые кристаллы, пожравшие души живых олвар.<br/>
      Снег мерцал в лучах звезд.<br/>
      <i>«Нет. Только не это». </i><br/>
      Айканаро содрогнулся.<br/>
      Морской берег усеивало то, что он поначалу принял за холмики снега или камни – но то были трупы павших с неба птиц. Чайки и лебеди, вытянув шеи, безвольно лежали в полосе прибоя, облизывающего черный песок. Перламутрово поблескивали кровоточащие раковины – распахнутые, словно сломанные челюсти, полные жемчужин.<br/>
      Море неестественно бесшумно слизывало их с берега, принимая в свои объятия. И птиц, и жемчужные слезы.<br/>
      Оглянувшись в другую сторону, Айканаро увидел, что его ждали. Отец и братья, мать и сестра – все они, облаченные в латы, – даже мама! – стояли вдоль черной ленты дороги у побережья, словно стражи, не произнося ни слова, и смотрели на него, не изменившись в лице – холодным и цепким, словно бы осуждающим взглядом.<br/>
      Тропа вела вплотную к ним, огибала изъеденные морем валуны и спускалась в заснеженную долину к озеру, различимому среди льдов лишь по синему блеску, иссеченному глубоко промороженным льдом.<br/>
      – Мама? Отец? Что вы здесь делаете?<br/>
      Они не ответили ему.<br/>
      – Отец?<br/>
      Он остановился напротив Арафинвэ, пытаясь заглянуть в серые глаза – но те были холодны и смотрели мимо, словно не признавая, что пришел его сын. Золотые волосы слегка колыхались от слабого ветра.<br/>
      – Мама?<br/>
      Эарвен стояла, напряженно выпрямленная и словно закаменевшая. Она сменила платье на украшенный раковинами серебряный нагрудник, а летящий шелк юбок – на тяжелую вышитую ткань.<br/>
      Мама сжимала копье.<br/>
      Острие алело от крови, и Айканаро содрогнулся.<br/>
      Мать все же посмотрела на него, но ее взгляд, полный презрения, заставил встать горьким комом в горле мерзлое непонимание – за что, почему, чем он заслужил их молчание и гнев? Где ошибся?!<br/>
      Тонкие губы Эарвен дрогнули от отвращения, и он поспешно отвернулся, сделал шаг вперед по тропе, будто хоть кто-то здесь мог дать ему объяснения. Финдарато – он мудрее, он сдержаннее, он…<br/>
      Финдарато застыл перед ним, будто павший служитель Намо, призванный судить, но не миловать и не слушать. Арфа на знамени брата сменилась мечом, и поблекли все цвета его герба, став серебряными и черными, и прекрасный цветочно-змеиный венец Нарготронда был расколот – страшный разлом пролегал точно по лбу Финдарато, будто молния, разбившая надвое дерево.<br/>
      Его руки, изодранные чьими-то клыками, покрывала засохшая кровь.<br/>
      – Брат, – Айканаро позвал его едва слышным голосом, не понимая причины их отвращения.<br/>
      Но Финдарато не ответил ему – лишь Артанис указала мечом путь вперед, выбросив руку жестко и отчетливо, будто некто дернул ее за локоть и запястье, как марионетку.<br/>
      И зажег гнев в синих глазах.<br/>
      Он не выдержал.<br/>
      – Почему вы так смотрите на меня?! Что я сделал?<br/>
      Море за спиной зашелестело, как будто тихо смеясь над ним. Айканаро встряхнул головой, глядя на братьев и сестру, на неподвижных родителей с оружием в руках.<br/>
      – Мама… отец. Что произошло?<br/>
      – Ты предатель, – голос был едва слышен.<br/>
      Айканаро дернулся, будто смертельно раненый, осознавший, кому принадлежит копье, пробившее грудь со спины.<br/>
      Голос принадлежал Ангарато – половине его души, его самому близкому брату.<br/>
      <i>«Что?!»</i><br/>
      Он подошел к нему, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что это все было…<br/>
      <i>«А </i><b><i>чем</i></b><i> это было?» </i><br/>
      Видением? Кошмаром? Искуплением?<br/>
      – Чем я предал тебя?<br/>
      Ангарато вместо ответа оттолкнул его.<br/>
      – Уходи, – его голос стал первой нотой тихой шелестящей какофонии.<br/>
      Голоса отца и матери, сестры и братьев, звучали нарастая, в ритме сердцебиения, которым загрохотал весь мир вокруг: два удара – и один.<br/>
      – Ты предал <i>нас</i>. Ты предал <i>ее. </i><br/>
      <i>«Да что вы говорите такое?!»</i><br/>
      – Ты глуп.<br/>
      И не было ничего страшнее, чем слышать, как эти слова произносят родные голоса тех, кого он любил.<br/>
      – Ты безответственен. Ты самовлюблен.<br/>
      Их шепот…<br/>
      Как же жгло в груди, которой больше не было! Как обжигало сердце – или то, что было сутью души! Как больно!<br/>
      – Ты лжец.<br/>
      <i>«Хватит! Вы даже не можете объяснить, чем я это заслужил!»</i><br/>
      Айканаро зажал уши, зажмурившись, чтобы никого не видеть, и ледяной ветер облизал его лицо колючим прикосновением, не успокаивая.<br/>
      – Перестаньте! Перестаньте, вы убиваете меня!<br/>
      Его отчаянный и по-детски беспомощный крик зазвучал громче ветра, разбился о звезды и злые слова – а потом ринулся к земле, как птица.<br/>
      Айканаро открыл глаза.<br/>
      На заснеженном берегу, искрящемся ото льда и полном мертвых птиц, уже не было ни души, но в прибое вместо птичьих тел плавали тела, лицами вниз, а по серебру одежд расплывалась кровь. Родичи матери, жившие в Альквалондэ…<br/>
      Он уже не смог закричать – заставил себя отвернуться, и отправился вниз, к озеру, окруженному колючими черно-белыми кустами, словно собранными из обсидиана и хрусталя. Одеревеневшие ноги не слушались, будто в этом месте духов и видений могли вести себя, как живые. Или это его душа так не хотела спускаться на берег?<br/>
      Его несуществующее сердце вновь сжалось от боли. Петляющая тропка вела его к озеру Аэлуин, где стояла… она, Андрет.<br/>
      На ее лице отражалась нетерпеливая радость, но глядела она не на него.<br/>
      На <i>другого</i> Айканаро, что вышел к ней серебристо-снежной тенью, готовой рассыпаться даже от легкого дуновения ветерка – он и взял ее за руки, улыбаясь призрачными губами, но улыбка была печальной, и такой знакомой, потому что…<br/>
      Айканаро встряхнул головой.<br/>
      <i>«Нет». </i><br/>
      Он помнил этот разговор, и этот день, и ее лицо, и каждое мгновение – до последнего!<br/>
      Как не помнить, когда его душа как будто истончилась и посерела, когда ему пришлось отстранить от себя Андрет, бросившуюся в объятия? Она смотрела, словно дитя, не понимающее чужой жестокости.<br/>
      <i>«Есть ли худшее, чем причинять </i><b><i>такую</i></b><i> боль тому, кого любишь?»</i><br/>
      – Это невозможно, – его собственный голос, как будто отраженный эхом сотен стеклянных деревьев, звучал тихо. – Прости меня.<br/>
      <i>«Это твоих рук дело, Намо?! Твоих?! Зачем ты заставляешь меня смотреть еще раз, зачем заставляешь вспоминать, зачем…»</i><br/>
      Андрет смотрела на серебряную тень непонимающе и испуганно – но призрак рассыпался печальными обломками ярких снежинок от нежного прикосновения ее руки – так тает от поцелуя морозный узор на стекле.<br/>
      Она словно пробудилась, и ее лицо ожесточилось, заставив неподвижного Айканаро содрогнуться – у него и в мыслях не было, будто лицо его Андрет может стать таким ледяным. Оно застыло, как застыли до того лица его родителей и братьев, и сестры.<br/>
      Он отшатнулся, когда понял, что ее больше нет у озера – Андрет стояла в шаге за его плечом, суровая, тонкая и прямая.<br/>
      Ее голос звучал чужим, железным тембром. Она ослепла, и эти молочно-белые глаза вместо синих стали глазами самого жестокого в Эа судьи.<br/>
      – А как же коньки, Айканаро? Все твои обещания, все твои улыбки – ты был настолько глуп, что считал, будто это ничего не значит? Будто ты юный глупец, которому недостает проницательности заглянуть в чужое сердце! Будто ты не понимал, что каждый твой дар стал драгоценностью для меня!<br/>
      – Ты… была добрым другом для меня, Андрет, – Айканаро чувствовал, как каждое слово встает в горле, словно кипящая кровь, и пришел в ужас от того, сколь неправильно звучали эти слова, которые он произнес уже однажды. Но губы произносили их словно сами по себе – как будто он слился воедино со своим призраком, и отвечал ей не<i> здесь и сейчас</i>, а всего лишь повторял самого себя – из далекого, давно минувшего дня.<br/>
      – Ты не только трус, Айканаро. Ты еще и лжец! Ты лжешь мне прямо здесь, сейчас, даже после смерти – лжешь!<br/>
      – Андрет, я любил тебя!<br/>
      Но его крик остался неуслышанным.<br/>
      – Ты знаешь это! – ее крик породил резонирующее эхо, раздробившееся голосами отца, матери, братьев, сестры. – Ты знаешь!<br/>
      Он кричал в ответ, пусть чувствовал, что этот крик – не для Андрет. Этот крик был <i>для </i><i>себя</i> – или для того, что в его душе приняло обличье Андрет – самое безжалостное и точное, чтобы вскрыть ужасную вину, которая истязала его каждый день.<br/>
      – Прости меня! Как я мог обречь тебя на любовь во время войны? Как я мог допустить, чтобы ты лишь острее чувствовала уходящую юность?! Как я мог…<br/>
      Поляна зазвенела от ее смеха – смеха Артанис, Андрет, Эарвен. Всех женщин, что были ему дороже жизни.<br/>
      – Любил? Ты боялся не меня обречь, ты боялся обречь <i>себя</i>! <i>Ты</i> принял решение <i>за нас обоих</i>! Ты лишил меня права <i>выбирать</i>!<br/>
      <i>«Но это в моей голове? В моей? Нет? Морок Моринготто, его рук дело, его…»</i><br/>
      Хохот носился по заснеженной поляне, словно стая летучих чудовищ, готовых разорвать его.<br/>
      – Моринготто? На него ты теперь будешь сваливать свои страхи, свою слабость, свое безрассудство? Он улыбался мне, по-твоему? Он предлагал посадить меня верхом на серебряного коня и увезти к озеру, в котором отражаются звезды? Он смеялся мне, катаясь со мной на коньках? <i>Ему</i> отвечать за <i>тебя</i>?!<br/>
      Он взвыл криком, как раненый конь, и зажал уши, падая на колени в снег. Каждое слово иссекало душу, будто отрывая кусок живой плоти – если бы та могла быть у души. Многое он мог бы снести от Андрет, но не имя Врага, сказанное с такой легкостью.<br/>
      – Айканаро! – другой голос. Напуганный.<br/>
      Финдарато?!<br/>
      <i>Этот </i>голос как будто разбил купол небес, звуча чуждо и тепло среди боли и снегов, но Айканаро едва ли осознал это.<br/>
      <i>«Я не хотел этого. Я не хотел. Я не хотел боли для нее! Как бы хотел, чтобы ее приняли дома!</i><i> Я бы привел ее, если бы смог!</i><i>»</i><br/>
      Его душа раскалывалась и рыдала в агонии, пытаясь отыскать выход, которого не видела.<br/>
      <i>«Я не хотел! Я любил ее!» </i><br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Ангарато легко отыскал того, кому были ведомы все тяготы исцеления в скорбных залах Намо.<br/>
      Или же душа короля Финвэ сама нашла его, когда древний правитель, его предок, пришел утешить своих далеких сыновей, один из которых даже не мог слышать присутствие его души.<br/>
      – Мальчики, мальчики… как же вы – и здесь, мои дорогие? Я так хорошо помню ваш смех.<br/>
      Он впитал этот голос, серебристо-приглушенный, как щемяще-печальный закатный туман, всей фэа.<br/>
      Время здесь сплеталось кольцами и спиралями, и Ангарато то и дело терял его нить. Он не мог сказать, давно ли пришел его предок. Казалось, прошлое, настоящее и будущее разливалось во всех направлениях одновременно, словно Намо намеренно решил избавить все души Чертогов от гнета погони за другими и самими собой в исцелении. Свобода от времени отнимала всякий смысл у погони за быстротой для самых пылких душ.<br/>
      Почти.<br/>
      При жизни Ангарато едва ли мог представить, каково обречь себя на беспомощное наблюдение за смертями своих потомков.<br/>
      Как сказал ему король Финвэ? Что поначалу он сам горел от боли, и рыдал душой, без зримых слез, когда в чертоги вступил его прекрасный первенец, его любимый сын? Что он свыкся с мыслью, будто должен искупить невольные горести жизни пребыванием с Фэанаро в смерти?<br/>
      Обида Ангарато от этих слов была горяча, как детский гнев.<br/>
      <i>«Но разве мы – ошибка?»</i><i></i><br/>
      <i>«Нет, мальчики. Вы – не ошибка». </i><br/>
      Безумный Фэанаро, что обрек его и брата, и тысячи других скитаться в краю жестоких метелей и черного льда, пожирающего тела и души. Безумный Фэанаро, что обрек их на страшную войну с Моринготто без помощи Валар. Сколько Ангарато ни говорил себе, вспоминая Артаресто, что любовь отца неколебима – он понимал и не понимал государя Финвэ.<br/>
      Неужели так легко можно не осудить Альквалондэ? Неужели не стоит осуждения Лосгар?!<br/>
      Но душа его предка сверкала слишком ясно и чисто, и казалась Ангарато тем прекраснее, что сохранила каждую крупицу своей боли, превратив ее в чудесный светлый узор, отточенный печалью и мудростью до совершенства. Они облекали едва различимую фигуру ореолом, который не могла бы повторить и сама жизнь, потому что не было в Эа двух полностью одинаковых судеб.<br/>
      Ангарато разделил горькую боль Финвэ, когда увидел в Мандосе того, кого ждал меньше всего.<br/>
      Артафиндэ. Инголдо.<br/>
      Случившееся ощущалось тем острее, что казалось невозможным кошмаром. Он был бы рад даже обмануться, что это другая душа, слишком похожая на брата, но разве мог кто-то обладать таким же сходством с ним?<br/>
      Нет.<br/>
      Финдарато должен был жить дольше их всех. Он должен был связывать воедино людей и эльдар знанием и мудростью, он должен был вернуться к невесте, любить ее пылкой земной любовью звонче летнего неба, и найти дорогу домой. А до того – войти под обрушенные своды Ангамандо среди тех, кто увидит, как сквозь расколотые пещеры Тангородрима на черные полы и плиты – впервые за сотни лет – проливается медовое солнце.<br/>
      Они должны были встретиться <i>не</i> <i>так</i><i>. </i><br/>
      Но смерти нет дела до несбывшихся надежд.<br/>
      – Но вот я здесь, – Финдарато улыбался ему душой, похожий на мягко пульсирующую рассветную дымку в мятно-липовом цвете. – Не печалься о моем роа. Я храню его в себе.<br/>
      Ангарато не мог заставить себя чувствовать меньшую скорбь, но видел, что фэа Финдарато почти не изломана. Все ее изъяны и боль уже стали с ней единым целым – прекрасными шрамами, которые становились свидетельством силы и несгибаемости.<br/>
      <i>«Так быстро?..»</i><br/>
      Или он уже потерял счет времени, как и все здесь.<br/>
      Или Финдарато и впрямь – единственному среди них – не пришлось пережить кошмары, и он не стал блуждать в темных чащобах собственной души.<br/>
      – Я слишком долго знал, что умру, – говорила его фэа. – Я уже был мертв, и с этой же мыслью оставил тело. Что я погибну, но тот, кто должен жить – останется.<br/>
      Многое в его словах поначалу злило Ангарато. Невзирая на мысли, что истинная любовь – возможно, единственное, что стоит защищать ценой жизни. Все равно жертва, принесенная Финдарато, казалась слишком велика, его гибель – слишком ужасна, а венец, унаследованный Артаресто, слишком тяжел.<br/>
      <i>«Мой брат не должен был умереть в грязи и темноте, пленником на цепи</i><i>. Мой сын не должен был стать королем в такое время</i><i>». </i><br/>
      Самым страшным в смерти оказалась не сама смерть, но бессилие. Живым он мог бы обрушить свой гнев на предательство сыновей Фэанаро, лишивших Артафиндэ всех воинов, кроме горстки самых преданных. Он мог бы прийти на помощь сыну и брату, и если понадобится – самому повести войска в бой на проклятый Тол-ин-Гаурхот.<br/>
      Но смерть оставляла только возможность смирения и обдумывания, и даже излей ты всю душу на слезы – останешься бессилен против кровавого хода истории целого мира.<br/>
      Смирение меняло душу, но здесь все воспринималось иначе. Горечь оставалась чиста, как родниковая лагуна, а посмертная ярость не туманила разум.<br/>
      За время, проведенное возле души Айканаро, он услышал многое – и от Артафиндэ, и от государя-предка. И это обуздало гнев достаточно, чтобы не винить Финдарато и молча скорбеть по тому, что мир утратил его силу и красоту души.<br/>
      Он не мог оставить Айканаро, как не мог и пробиться за глухую стену аванирэ, которая скрывала от него самые черные мысли брата. Пылающая больным алым жаром и темными изломами фэа Айканаро блуждала за ним, словно больное дитя или животное – а порой оставалась на месте, одурманенная собственными кошмарами, – и тогда Ангарато вел ее, обнимая, будто крыльями.<br/>
      Поначалу ему помогал государь Финвэ. Потом и Финдарато.<br/>
      – Айканаро!<br/>
      И уже три души – не одна – окружили четвертую беспокойным полукольцом. Воздух в залах Мандоса трепетал, словно полотна черной прозрачно-шелковой ткани, расшитой всеми оттенками серебристо-выцветшей радуги.<br/>
      – Айканаро!<br/>
      Они звали его, и надеялись, что их голоса – и его душа – будет достаточно сильна, чтобы отозваться.<br/>
      Их сил оказалось недостаточно, чтобы спасти душу, которая погружалась в собственные ужасы.<br/>
      Но их не бросили.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Небо стремительно рухнуло на него, понеслось навстречу, словно втягивая в себя, и Айканаро поначалу отпрянул с ужасом и криком, на мгновение поверив, что его наказанием станет полное и безвозвратное уничтожение души.<br/>
      Но бескрайний темный простор, усыпанный мириадами бриллиантов Варды, подхватил его и сомкнулся вокруг, словно вознося одновременно вверх и вниз.<br/>
      На земле от этого закружилась бы голова, но фэа всего лишь зависла в сверкающей тьме, встревоженная и брошенная. Звезды мерцали и кружились, как таинственные драгоценности всех цветов мира, и где-то в центре сверкающего пульсара далеко от него, в центре огромного купола, Айканаро слышал пение – прекрасный голос, притягивающий маяком сквозь бурю.<br/>
      С голосом сливались неразличимые шепотки: они скользили, как нежно касающиеся обнаженного тела мягкие водоросли, и Айканаро едва не закричал вновь, когда понял, что окружающие его звезды – вовсе не звезды.<br/>
      Это были души, которые тянулись на голос. Каждая душа имела цвет и форму. Каждая сияла, как звезда диковинной красоты, которую не повторить даже Валар, потому что жизнь душам подарило нечто куда большее и прекрасное, чем любая Стихия.<br/>
      И Айканаро шел вместе с ними, отстраненно понимая, что наверняка кто-то очнувшийся от ужаса и боли видит его такой же яркой искрой в пустоте.<br/>
      <i>«Как странно». </i><br/>
      Он спускался из ниоткуда по огромной лестнице, подвешенной в пустоте, будто хрустальный дым, и центр песни обретал форму и смысл.<br/>
      Хрупкая, как цветок нифредиля или веточка вербены, девушка. Она стояла перед троном Намо, и  ее песня плыла, словно нежные пальцы над струнами арфы. Словно туман среди березовой рощи и роса, которая парит дымкой над кустом душистой ночной травы.<br/>
      Ее песня была о любви, и Айканаро узнал голос дочери Тингола.<br/>
      Он встрепенулся навстречу этой музыке, словно встретив лицом солнечный луч – и не спросил себя, что делает в этих залах дочь Мелиан.<br/>
      <i>«Ты говоришь, что вас разделил удел смертного и одного из нас. Да. Да! Пой, соловушка!»</i><br/>
      Он впитывал эту историю жадно, будто живой родник в глубине леса мог нести с собой истину целого мира. Будто простая история могла стать точным ударом по горной породе и вскрыть самоцветную жилу, из которой льется золотой мед.<br/>
      <i>«Пой нам. Пой нам всем о лунном свете, купающемся в реке, о пересчитанных нашими руками звездах, о горьких поцелуях и о том, что не знает преград. Пой нам, </i><i>Тинувиэль</i><i>, потому что мы забыли! Напомни ему! Напомни им всем!»</i><br/>
      Неужели кто-то сможет попросить за каждое разбитое сердце? Неужели кто-то сможет напомнить даже неумолимому Мандосу о любви?<br/>
      <i>«Пой ему. Пой, как </i><i>щемит в груди</i><i>, как сдавливает дыхание от робости, как красота кажется частью родного дома. Как надежда пробивается, словно росток из-под земли! Пой о весеннем солнце, которое целует его!»</i><br/>
      Но история лилась, и его сердце сжималось, будто весенние розы осыпались и разрослись удушливой шипастой лозой.<br/>
      <i>«Финдарато!..»</i><br/>
      Он слушал о том, как его брат пал ради смертного, всеми позабытый и преданный, в волчьей яме с гнилой соломой, без меча и в лохмотьях, вооруженный лишь оковами и силой собственных рук.<br/>
      Он слушал, как двое свершили то, чего не смогла целая армия, и радость терзала его вместе с острой и тягучей, как кровь в воде, печалью. И слушал, как перед этой любовью не имело значения ничто – даже безумие или смерть.<br/>
      <i>«Как? </i><i>Что за сила оберегала тебя</i><i>, </i><i>Лютиэн</i><i>, дочь </i><i>Тингола</i><i>?»</i><br/>
      Он видел, как Намо Мандос склонился перед любовью – и как нестерпимо ярко вспыхнула душа Лютиэн, почти обжигая темные залы своим счастьем.<br/>
      Неумолимый судья Валар воззвал к тому, что было выше него – и получил ответ.<br/>
      А две души вернулись дорогой, которая до сего дня не вела назад.<br/>
      Боль была исчерна-острой, багряно-темной, маслянистой, как яд.<br/>
      <i>«Это нечестно!</i><i>»</i><br/>
      Разве он не мог бы молить? Разве ему бы вернули его Андрет? Разве не его брат пал в бою ради того мира, чьи законы смогла обойти дочь Тингола?!<br/>
      <b><i>«</i></b><b><i>ЭТО НЕЧЕСТНО, </i></b><b><i>ТЫ </i></b><b><i>СЛЫШИШЬ МЕНЯ, ВЛАДЫКА СКОРБЕЙ!»</i></b><b><i>. </i></b><br/>
      Он бросил свой гневный крик Намо, не задумываясь о том, что может разозлить повелителя Чертогов.<br/>
      <i>«Мы умирали, и умирали, чтобы защитить </i><i>этот мир и наш дом</i><i>! Наш ужас и наша боль – не меньше! Ты слышишь это, Намо?!</i><i> Ты пристрастен! Ты выказал сострадание тем, кто был не больше, чем мы! Ты отдаешь одним, забирая у других! </i><b><i>ТЫ НЕ СУДЬЯ!</i></b><b><i>»</i></b><br/>
      Кому бы помешала его любовь?! Что бы она изменила?!<br/>
      Но надежда… надежда…<br/>
      <i>«Ты не того полета птица, Айканаро. Не дитя </i><i>май</i><i>э</i><i>. И не тебе просить о счастье». </i><br/>
      Айканаро отпрянул от пылающего сердца Чертогов и заглушил в себе воспоминания о щемящей радости песни.<br/>
      И бросился во тьму собственной души, где пылало обжигающее – и уродливое – забытье ужаса.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Он не смог.<br/>
      Тьма оказалась… иной, нежели он ждал.<br/>
      Айканаро неистово желал броситься в самый страшный кошмар, отыскать в душе самую гнилую червоточину – и забыться ею до тошноты и безумия, чтобы не помнить о том, что счастье даруют не всем, а лишь по выбору. Что любовь не имела ценности для Валар, что она – ничто, и он – ничто, и гибель Финдарато для <i>них</i> – ничто, и…<br/>
      Но его как будто увели в сторону от тропы, что вела в глубину забытья, к муке и бесконечным блужданиям во тьме. Его остановила незримая упругая пелена, отбросившая от границы ужасов.<br/>
      Не стало ничего. Ни троп, ни звезд – лишь гулкое пространство, в котором о его ноги терлась полупрозрачная серая трава, и поле гоняло ее волны, словно женские локоны на ветру – от края до края, сколько хватало глаз.<br/>
      Призрак Ард-Галена без Тангородрима. Поле, что не пахло ни вереском, ни луговыми травами – только звездной ночью в шепчущем ничто.<br/>
      Темнота перед ним беззвучно запульсировала призрачным серым сиянием, и Айканаро увидел очертания двух огромных неясных фигур, перед которыми сама его фэа вдруг показалась крошечной песчинкой. Одна отдавала металлом, похожим на переливающийся в полумраке лунный клинок, вторая – нежностью последних лучей тускло-лилового заката, переходящего в сумерки.<br/>
      В первой он отчетливо чувствовал мужскую сущность. Во второй – женскую.<br/>
      – Ты определенно заблудился, Айканаро, и заблудился в туманах своего собственного разума, – голос Намо отразился во всем пространстве вокруг, как будто наполняя его целиком.<br/>
      Он содрогнулся.<br/>
      <i>«Услышал?!»</i><br/>
      – Конечно, я тебя услышал – ведь ты кричал мне, думая, что мне нет дела до твоей печали. Не бойся меня, Айканаро, и не бойся открытости своего разума – как и того, что видишь перед собой.<br/>
      Вторая фигура, легкая и похожая на лунную дымку, наполнила пространство нежным и глубоким голосом, шелестящим, будто тихий дождь.<br/>
      – Ты всего лишь видишь нас такими, какие мы есть, Айканаро. Я оплакиваю твою утрату и твое несчастье. Мое сердце горит от боли за тебя, потому что твоя скорбь – моя. Как и каждого в Эа.<br/>
      <i>«Ты… </i><i>Ты</i><i></i><i> Ниэнна</i><i>!»</i><br/>
      – Это всего лишь эхо наших настоящих имен, но да. Так вы зовете нас.<br/>
      Голос Намо звучал неожиданно звонко, словно необъятное пространство вокруг придало ему огромную силу.<br/>
      – Ты видишь нас такими, как нас спел Всеотец. И пусть это будет для тебя знаком, что мы – не карающая сила. Ты вкусил горечь немногих – так выслушай.<br/>
      Он сжался, оглушенный присутствием двух Валар, и слова исчезли из разума, оставив только потрясение: даже в нежной скорби Ниэнны чувствовалась чистота той искренности, что пронзала душу до боли, ноющей как вибрация струны.<br/>
      Сущности перед ним потекли, свет стал пластичным, будто глина, и облачился в двоих, что встали перед ним среди поблекшего призрака степи, безбрежно шуршащей под звездами. Женщину в черно-серебряных одеждах, чье строгое и влажное от слез лицо скрывала прозрачная кисея вуали. И мужчину в исчерна-сером, чьи одеяния под плащом больше напоминали броню цвета молочного нефрита и тусклой меди. Его светлые волосы струились в воздухе, похожие на гладкие колосья веерника. Серые словно сталь глаза смотрели со спокойным рассудочным холодом – но даже в этом взгляде Айканаро не нашел пугающей мертвой безжалостности.<br/>
      Таковы были Намо и Ниэнна.<br/>
      Как сильно должны были повредить его душу, если понадобилось присутствие двух из Валар?!<br/>
      – Не пугайся, Айканаро, – голос Намо утратил необъятность и зазвучал рассудительно и сдержанно. – Мы не пришли тебя судить.<br/>
      Ниэнна отерла слезинки с век и сцепила ладони опущенных рук.<br/>
      – Наша роль – исцелять души и наставлять их в исцелении, – она говорила с нежной печальной твердостью, и при жизни Айканаро стало бы неудобно, что женщина говорит с ним так: сострадая, словно мать.<br/>
      Но он не был жив, и в этом месте исчезала гордыня, а перед ним стояла одна из Аратар. Там, где в душе гнездилась привычная неловкость, Айканаро ее не находил – она маячила, словно бесплотный призрак. Только воспоминание о чувстве, но не само чувство.<br/>
      Возможно, он чрезмерно ярко воображал его, восстанавливал по памяти – но не ощущал на самом деле.<br/>
      В нем разливалось лишь безраздельное изумление и темный дым недоверчивой тревоги, что стлался, как пепел, поднятый засушливым ветром.<br/>
      – О каком исцелении идет речь?<br/>
      Почему его сейчас так испугало это слово? И почему он представил себе, что от него веет холодом вечности вместо жизни – словно он заглянул в обсидиановые глаза гигантского зверя, где отражались все звезды небосвода с момента, как родилось само понятие времени. И почему оно показалось ему отражающим всю бесконечность и незначительность каждой жизни в реке душ, знаменующей смерть?<br/>
      Айканаро разрывался между ребяческим изумлением, заставившим его застыть, словно созерцая чудо – и желанием выкрикнуть безмолвную мысль, бросить ее Аратар в лицо, не думая ни о почтении, ни о страхе. Крик бессилия и последней искры надежды на помощь, когда гордость, перемешанная с болью, слишком сильна, чтобы склониться и попросить<i>. </i><br/>
      <i>«Разве вы не должны понимать, что </i><i>сотворили с моей душой, с моей любовью</i><i>?!»</i><br/>
      Он желал честности – и одновременно – быть услышанным без слов теми, кто провозглашал свою мудрость.<br/>
      <i>«Ты позволил ей взять то, что ей не принадлежит! Как ты вывел душу че</i><i>ловека из Чертогов?! Как </i><i>обошел</i><i> запрет </i><i>Эру – или не был смертным тот, о ком она пела?!»</i><br/>
      Намо покачал головой.<br/>
      – У всех даров есть цена, Айканаро, и цена, уплаченная дочерью Тингола, ужаснее, чем тебе ведомо. Но не о ее душе мы ведем речь. Мы пришли <i>к тебе</i>.<br/>
      Он стоял, не чувствуя льнущей к ногам призрачной травы, и пытался найти ответ в лицах Валар.<br/>
      Как будто ему что-то могло сказать тонкое переплетение серебряного узора на кайме накидки Намо – или подобные ожившим теням дикие розы, мерцающие на вуали Ниэнны. Или чернение на украшениях ее серебряных кос, где сплетались оплакивающие потерю возлюбленных лебеди.<br/>
      <i>«К чему вы клоните? Вы, оба?»</i><br/>
      Эту мысль он не позволил им услышать. Тревога нарастала, словно зарождающийся вдали над морем шторм.<br/>
      Ниэнна отбросила с плеч тяжелые пепельные косы, увитые жемчужной нитью. Айканаро мог поклясться, что не видел жемчуга раньше, но здесь все текло легко и изменчиво, как ночной ветер.<br/>
      Валиэ отерла слезинки со скул: капли отливали ртутным серебром, обрамляя серые глаза, словно удивительная краска.<br/>
      – Не спеши бояться, Айканаро. Послушай нас. Даже если ты полон гнева к Фэанаро – твой страх – не более чем ядовитый бутон его слов, – Ниэнна говорила тихо и посмотрела ему в глаза, устыдив своей открытостью. – Мы не Мелькор, и никто, кроме него, не в силах вас неволить. Ты можешь не принять наши советы или же нашу мудрость, но ты можешь выслушать нас.<br/>
      Намо согласился с ней – Айканаро видел это по едва заметному кивку.<br/>
      Тревога затаилась внутри, словно заяц, почуявший волка: точно так же он был готов броситься прочь от слов и присутствия Валар, если…<br/>
      <i>«Одумайся! </i><i>Неужто</i><i> ты</i><i> впрямь</i><i> решил равнять их с </i><b><i>ним</i></b><i>?!» </i><br/>
      В жизни он бы стиснул переносицу пальцами, быстро и жестко размял веки и лоб, выдохнул и прислушался.<br/>
      Но бесплотные поля, скрытые в неизвестном уголке Мандоса, полные кружащихся звезд и призрачных трав, лишали фэа возможности действовать, как живое тело.<br/>
      – Какую бы дорогу ты ни избрал, Айканаро, выбор за тобой, – Намо говорил жестче и проще, но вместе с тем он слышал в словах айну тяжелую задумчивость, тягучее размышление, будто его судьба была для Намо не предметом суждения, но предметом обдумывания и памяти.<br/>
      Либо вопросом, на который он должен был ответить.<br/>
      – Ты потерян, Айканаро, и потерян уже более сотни лет, и скорбь по тебе будет держать в плену многих. Даже твои братья не могут дозваться тебя. От тебя остаются лишь гнев и печаль, и я не могу позволить душам в моих залах гнить от тоски и злобы, не сделав ничего. Не в моей власти дать исцеление, но в моей – знание.<br/>
      <i>«Вот как?»</i><br/>
      Айканаро мысленно произнес это, вновь вскинувшись от глухой тревоги – и тут же устыдился. Каждое слово Намо стало приливной волной, которая била в скалу, шатко удерживающуюся на основании, полном трещин, и ледяной океан чувств захлестывал, как прибой. Печаль, гнев, скорбь, ревность, злость, обида, потерянность, жажда справедливости, нужда в помощи, любовь, страх, гордость и надежда. Все это клубилось ядовитым клубком смертельного жара и страшного холода, и переплеталось, как узор морской пены меж камней, песка и раковин.<br/>
      Как Намо и Ниэнна собирались исцелить этот океан?! Не осушить же его! Не разрубить же узлы памяти! Не стереть их, нарисовав заново все хитросплетения его переживаний!<br/>
      <i>«Но как?» </i><br/>
      Айканаро горько засмеялся, чувствуя себя попавшим в паучью сеть мотыльком, но взглянуть ни на Намо, ни на Ниэнну не посмел, и незримые потоки воздуха ласкали травы возле его ног.<br/>
      Да и за какое исцеление была борьба? Неужто он хотел выйти в Аман и остаться там, в земле радости, чтобы каждый день стал отравлен укором за счастье, дарованное малодушием? Жить и радоваться, пока душа Андрет блуждает неведомыми путями за пределами мира?<br/>
      – Чем же исцелит мою печаль знание? – горько бросил Айканаро, и воздух впервые всколыхнулся от ответа его души.<br/>
      Повеяло холодом, но не ярости – и не его собственным.<br/>
      А потом, к своему удивлению, Айканаро услышал в голосе безжалостного судьи – грусть.<br/>
      – Знание не всегда дарует исцеление, Айканаро, – от удивления и неожиданности нолдо поднял взгляд на Намо, подумав, будто ослышался, или же вместо неумолимого Мандоса пришел некто другой, мягче и печальнее.<br/>
      – Веришь ли ты нам, Айканаро? – голос Ниэнны зазвучал мягче и тише, и он невольно услышал в ее интонациях желание успокоить его. – Можешь ли верить в то, что мы пришли облегчить твои страдания, но не принудить к решению?<br/>
      Откуда он, этот его страх? И сколько терпения и кротости может быть у Валар, если его слова не оскорбили их?<br/>
      – Мы не смеем приказывать вамдумать. И не смеем приказывать чувствовать или отказаться от чувств, – Ниэнна покачала головой. Слова прозвучали с печальным смирением, отрезвившим его.<br/>
      – Кого ты видишь перед собой, сын Арафинвэ? – голос Намо напомнил ему сейчас ветер, шуршащий среди древесных крон. – Неужели чудовищ, что повергают в ужас – или же обрекают на страдания невинных? Мы спрашиваем тебя, потому что даже вы, потерявшие родичей в Альквалондэ, носите в груди спящее семя безумных речей Фэанаро, отравленных словами Мелькора, будто Валар – ваши враги и тираны, что желают лишь народа у себя в подчинении. Страх ваш перед нами – не от нашей воли.<br/>
      <i>«Нет! Ты ошибаешься! Никогда мы не соглашались с ним, и никогда…»</i><i></i><br/>
      Айканаро впервые встретил взгляд Намо напрямую – и не содрогнулся, потому что в серых глазах сейчас не было ничего, приносящего ужас. Но устыдился, пряча взгляд, и промолчал.<br/>
      Потому что неумолимый Мандос был прав.<br/>
      <i>«Мы никогда не слушали его речей. Но они окружали нас – и мы впитывали их, невольно, </i><i>пока они разливались, как вода, что впитывается в землю, </i><i>и он научил нас не только почитать вас, но и бояться</i><i>, и тосковать</i><i>». </i><br/>
      Тем горше стало на душе, когда заговорила Ниэнна.<br/>
      – Мы не торопимся. Помолчи, Айканаро, если в том есть нужда. Мы подождем твоего ответа, ибо пришли с нелегким разговором.<br/>
      Он хотел сказать, что его пожирает стыд. Хотел сказать о ненависти к Фэанаро. О многом – но слова рассыпались на языке и тонули в горьком молчании.<br/>
      Айканаро понимал, что в словах Намо отразилась чудовищная правда.<br/>
      <i>«В какой момент наш мир разделился на то, чем властвуют «они» и «мы»? Те, кто хранит нас после смерти, те, кто возрождает, те, кто готов спуститься и пройтись рядом с каждым, как со мной?»</i><br/>
      – Простите меня, – он склонил голову, закрывая несуществующие глаза. – Я все еще скорблю, и все еще возвращение принцессе Лютиэн ее возлюбленного кажется мне горькой несправедливостью. Так почему вы не могли вернуть мою Андрет? Почему…<br/>
      И слова застряли на губах.<br/>
      <i>«Ты просишь, как глупый ребенок, которому не досталось сладостей после ужина». </i><br/>
      – Почему мы не можем дать ей нетленный Валинор? Почему она не может стать тебе женой и войти в твою семью?<br/>
      – Да.<br/>
      Намо поманил его жестом, шагая мимо него, и Айканаро увидел каменную чашу серого озера, в котором отражались звезды.<br/>
      – Позволь мне показать тебе, о какой жертве идет речь.<br/>
      Ниэнна последовала за ними, но Айканаро не видел движений ее ног – валиэ будто бы плыла над травами, не касаясь их, и ее голос прозвучал как шепот, но шептало все пространство вокруг, разнося ее слова.<br/>
      – Жертва Лютиэн – не в скорби ее родителей, Айканаро. Немногие способны пройти через границу между двумя народами и остаться прежними.<br/>
      Он остановился возле озерной чаши, хмурясь, и обернулся к двум из Аратар.<br/>
      – Я не понимаю.<br/>
      Ниэнна покачала головой и откинула вуаль. Она вытянула руки над зеркально гладкой водой – и от слез, капнувших с ее лица, по озеру заскользили концентрические круги ряби.<br/>
      – Посмотри, Айканаро.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <i>Он оказался в ясном и чудесном мире, </i><i>где</i><i> все </i><i>воплотилось прекрасным и определенным,</i><i> и смешанный свет Древ, стоящих </i><i>в</i><i></i><i> цвету</i><i>, целовал сиянием целый мир. </i><i>Оно скрашивало </i><i>острые углы, и все вокруг как будто плыло в сонной дымке утренней росы, которая оседает на голых щиколотках и не заставляет ежиться от холода, </i><i>а окутывает кожу нежной прохладой. </i><br/>
      <i>Айкан</i><i>ар</i><i>о</i><i> шел сквозь залитую перламутрово-лиловым туманом рощу, окропленную </i><i>золотым вином </i><i>отблесков</i><i> на </i><i>белоснежных </i><i>стволах</i><i></i> <i>мэллорнов</i><i>, и чувствовал, что возвращается домой</i><i>. По той прямой тропе, где не заблудишься. А по дороге </i><i>всегда соберешь </i><i>ландышей и </i><i>крупной дикой земляники</i><i>, которую он любил</i><i>. </i><br/>
      <i>Дом </i><i>на окраине вольготно раскинутого города стоял посреди сада, </i><i>весь увитый плющом</i><i>, таинственный и сладко-знакомый, словно чудесный сон</i><i>. В</i><i>озле изгороди</i><i> качались</i><i> тяжелы</i><i>е</i><i> свечк</i><i>и</i><i> розовой</i><i>, снежной</i><i> и нежно-золотой мальвы. П</i><i>о воздушной белой веранде разносился нежный гол</i><i>ос, напевавший детскую песенку,</i><i> и голос этот </i><i>Айканаро узнал бы</i><i> из тысячи. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Андрет! – он</i><i> пробежал через сад, в один прыжок преодолел ступени террасы,</i><i> не чуя ног, уже готовый заключит</i><i>ь ее в объятия, потому что все выглядело правильным до слез, очищающим душу своим покоем и дрожало дымкой, </i><i>словно золотой сон.   </i><br/>
      <i>Она… она сидела в белом плетеном</i><i> кресле и качала колыбель, в которой спало их дитя, и встала, приветствуя его с </i><i>легкой</i><i>полу</i><i>улыбкой. </i><br/>
      <i>И Айканаро ее не узнал</i><i>. </i><br/>
      <i>«Разве это ты, Андрет?»</i><br/>
      <i>Она смотрела на него с нежностью и преданной верностью и </i><i>выглядела</i><i> прекрасней, чем прежде</i><i> – но </i><i>ее красота обезоружила и ошеломила</i><i>, словно вытянутый поперек дороги сук вышиб его из седла. </i><br/>
      <i>В одно-единственное мгновение </i><i>вся правильность, вся </i><i>сладко</i><i>-перламутровая тишь чудесного мира стала изъяном в своем совершенстве. Кошмаром, который таковым не был. Прекрасная </i><i>мечта</i><i>, которой он никогда себе не представлял в таких деталях, </i><i>во</i><i>плотилась с идеальной точностью. </i><br/>
      <i>И это пугало. </i><br/>
      <i>Перед ним стояла </i><i>не Андре</i><i>т. Это была дева эльфов, единая с Андрет </i><i>ли</i><i>цом и статью. </i><br/>
      <i>Она качала </i><i>колыбель</i><i>, </i><i>пела их ребенку, и он мог бы радоваться, что она стояла здесь, прекрасная и живая, но… </i><br/>
      <i>Но где тот шальной неукротимый пламень на дне ее глаз? Где живой огонь? Почему</i><i> самобытная</i><i> искра стала казаться ему лишь зеркалом, что отражала мир вокруг?</i><i></i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Это ты? – голос его звучал нерешительно. – Правда – ты? </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Я, </i><i>– </i><i>голос Андрет звучал со спокойной </i><i>мягкостью</i><i>, будто</i><i> теплый</i><i> огонек свечи. – Кто же еще?</i><br/>
      <i>«Нет, нет. Ты бы пошутила… или это лишь мое воспоминание о тебе? Потому что такой я тебя помню, смешливой, отважной</i><i>, мудрой</i><i> и гордой?</i><i>»</i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Возможно, медведь, </i><i>– </i><i>он попробовал пошутить, зная, что это смешило ее каждый раз, несм</i><i>отря на грубоватость шутки. – Ведь вы, люди, порой так топаете в лесу и шуршите, </i><i>что иной раз не отличить. </i><br/>
      <i>Когда-то он </i><i>ляпнул</i><i> это, не подумав, но Андрет – его Андрет</i><i> (или та, которую он помнил?)</i><i> – почему-то каждый раз хохотала до слез, едва услышав про медведя.</i><i> И порой нарочито шумно </i><i>хрустела ветками и шуршала листвой</i><i>, когда желала припомнить ему отвратительно невежливую шутку. </i><i></i><br/>
      <i>Может быть, потому что тогда </i><i>он </i><i>растерял часть той возвышенности, в которой</i><i> люди тщились отыскать спасение. Вместо этого он стал ближе из-за неловкости. К</i><i>ем-то понятным. Живым</i><i> из-за мелкого несовершенства</i><i>.</i><br/>
      <i>И</i><i>,</i><i> может быть, не пошути он тогда – все случилось бы иначе. </i><i></i><br/>
      <i>Почему ему так хотелось плакать, когда он вспомнил, как Андрет однажды летом, </i><i>неожиданно</i><i> и смеха </i><i>ради</i><i>, приложила ледяную от родниковой воды ладонь к его спине?  </i><br/>
      <i>Это было</i><i> далеким</i><i> прошлым</i><i>, с</i><i>лишком несущественным для той, кого он </i><i>сейчас </i><i>видел.</i><i></i><br/>
      <i>Андрет</i><i></i><i> улыбнулась ему – тепло и слишком спокойно</i><i>, сл</i><i>овно его слова ничего не затронули в ее душе</i><i>, и огонек в ее глазах не вспыхнул. </i><br/>
      <i>«</i><i>Что с твоим взглядом, Андрет? Что изменилось? И дитя не изменило бы тебя </i><b><i>так</i></b><i>, это невозможно</i><i>!</i><i>»</i><br/>
      <i>Но с</i><i>овершенство мира</i><i> было безупречно. </i><i></i><br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Айканаро вынырнул из морока с криком, но не было воздуха – и легких, которые бы его вдохнули. Была тень роа, подобная обнаженному сознанию, которое вытолкнули из ослепительного мира. Разум заметался, ошеломленный и слишком сильно погруженный в необходимость осознать открывшееся.<br/>
      Айканаро.<br/>
      Его имя… что-то следовало за ним, словно эхо за звоном колокола, но нет, не сейчас! Сейчас важно другое!<br/>
      <i>«Невозможно. Невозможно, чтобы Аман сотворил с нами – такое!</i><i> Это благая земля, в ней нет тени зла! Разве может быть такое?! Разве может быть, чтобы кто-то утратил душу в нетленном краю?!</i><i>»</i><br/>
      – Айканаро! – резкий голос вновь одернул его, зазвенев металлически гулко.<br/>
      Голос разогнал ошеломление и клочья белоснежно-безупречного видения, словно дым.<br/>
      Айканаро понимал, что будь он в настоящем теле – стиснул бы виски, встряхнул жесткими волосами цвета спелой пшеницы, зажмурился и попытался принять то, что увидел.<br/>
      <i>«Что они от меня хотели? Зачем приманили этим счастьем – и тотчас забрали его</i><i>, разбив</i><i>?!»</i><br/>
      Но здесь он лишь принялся расхаживать по траве и стиснул губы – пусть это не помогало.<br/>
      Айканаро дышал – или ему казалось, что дышал – сонной пустотой звездного купола и безбрежного луга призрачной травы, жадно впитывая огромное пространство кружащихся небес. Эхом, размером с целую вселенную, всколыхнул мертвую степь крик отчаяния и боли:<br/>
      – Зачем вы показали мне это?!<br/>
      В пылком ужасе он не заметил, как Ниэнна дрогнула от плача и шевельнулась, пытаясь подойти к нему ближе.<br/>
      Но Намо мягко положил ладонь ей на предплечье, останавливая.<br/>
      – Ты понимаешь, что видел, Айканаро?<br/>
      <i>«Понимаю ли я?! Нет! Я не понимаю, как </i><i>спасение</i><i> стало кошмаром! Я не понимаю, как благая земля забрала из нее жизнь!»</i><br/>
      – Вы говорили, что не обманете меня! – резко бросил он, не задумываясь об ужасном обвиняющем смысле этих слов.<br/>
      Вздох.<br/>
      – В том, что ты видел, нет обмана.<br/>
      Его поразило, сколько тоски и боли прозвучало в голосе Ниэнны – и гнев утих.<br/>
      – Невозможно, – глухо и упрямо произнес он.<br/>
      Он не понимал, и это непонимание рождало смятение и яростную горечь. Разве не зло, когда нечто так меняет душу? Разве не Валар это определено? А если не Валар несут зло – неужели он видел обман, и попал вовсе не в царство Намо, и все, что вокруг – всего лишь иллюзия, в которой нечто куда худшее желает сломать и заполучить его душу?!<br/>
      – Успокойся, Айканаро. То, что ты видел – не ложь, – успокаивающий голос Ниэнны развеял его тревогу, словно сдув прилипшие к травинкам пушинки одуванчиков. – Но печаль и то, что мы не в силах изменить.<br/>
      <i>«А что?»</i><br/>
      Ему <i>не хотелось</i> верить. Простое созерцание радостной встречи, которая должна была быть таковой, но не стала, измучило его душу, и теперь Айканаро казалось, будто фэа целиком кровоточит. Тупая боль билась в его сущности, будто открытую ему картину породила простая жестокость, а не сострадание.<br/>
      Айканаро бессильно опустился на колени возле озера, глядя на серую, как отполированная сталь, поверхность. Ветер шевелил его жесткие золотые локоны, но он не мог этого почувствовать.<br/>
      – В твоих силах отказаться от знания, что ты постиг, – голос Намо все еще звучал неожиданно мягко, и эльда вновь посмотрел на него, словно очнувшись от несоответствия голоса тому, что он знал о Намо. – Ты видишь лишь светлую сторону выбора принцессы Лютиэн, Айканаро, – Намо помолчал, но его слова не встретили ответа. Айканаро смотрел на него опустошенным непонимающим взглядом. – Принятие дара смерти – или бессмертия – меняет того, кто его принимает. Фэа и роа неразлучны в нашем искаженном мире. И мы не в силах повлиять на души, если велением воли Эру изменится тело – но одно неразрывно с другим.<br/>
      Айканаро замер, не поверив поначалу этим словам.<br/>
      <i>«Но не могла же дочь </i><i>Тингола</i><i>…</i><i> и не может же тело…</i><i>»</i><br/>
      – Но как? Разве могла Лютиэн пожертвовать…<br/>
      Он не нашел в себе сил договорить. Мысли вихрились, как будто соединяясь и разветвляясь со скоростью, перед которой отступали даже боль и страх. Понимание – жуткое и неотчетливое – рождалось в пустоте, но пока не обретало слов и формы.<br/>
      Намо опустил плечи, разом утратив часть мрачного величия.<br/>
      – Могла, Айканаро. Дочь Тингола заплатила частью своих даров за смерть и короткую жизнь со своим возлюбленным. Ее дух и ее плоть благословлены ее матерью, Мелиан, и они сильны для ее выбора. Жизнь ее будет благословенна, но связана с ее возлюбленным – и за тот ужас, к которому она прикоснулась в Ангбанде, их минуют болезни, влекущие у людей унижение в немощности. Но нет того лекарства, что сменит зиму весной в сердцах Эльвэ, пробужденного у вод Куйвиэнен, и Мелиан, пришедшей в этот мир вместе с нами. И нет тех дорог, что сведут родителей и дочь на одном пути после того, как они погибнут. До того, как настанет конец всему, что мы знали.<br/>
      <i>«Проклятье!»</i><br/>
      Он почувствовал, как душа поневоле рвется плакать, пусть здесь не могло быть слез.<br/>
      – Печаль излечивает душу, Айканаро. Как и оплакивание, – голос Ниэнны вновь зашуршал, вторя песне трав, и в этом голосе он услышал призрачный отзвук собственного невысказанного плача – будто то был и дар, и облегчение. – Не думай, будто такой выбор легок, Айканаро. Где кончаемся мы – и начинается другая душа? Где мы, которые стараются стать лучше, возродиться совершенными – утрачивают свою душу в этом совершенстве? А изменило ли бы человеческое тело – тебя? Искупит ли любовь – боль твоего брата и семьи, с которой ты не встретился бы даже после гибели?<br/>
      Айканаро поневоле ощущал беспокойство Валар, но ошеломление их словами опустошило его боль, вывернув ее и разбив. Огромное осознание придало ей не незначительность, но ошибочность в своей простоте – и открыло сложность, о которой он не подозревал.<br/>
      А Намо продолжал говорить.<br/>
      – То, что мы показали тебе – не истина. Даже от нас ускользает воля Эру. Но знай, что и такой исход возможен. И много худший, когда роа человека не выдержит вечной жизни. Мы показали тебе лишь один вариант из многих, ибо даже я не знаю всего, когда речь идет о судьбах людей. Я вижу не вписанные в книгу строки, но множество дорог – и те, кто идут по ним, всегда находятся на перепутье, и каждый перекресток открывает и стирает новую дорогу. Каждый растит свое древо смерти и посмертия сам, и это не конец, но дорога.<br/>
      Он молчал, ничего не отвечая Валар, и обессиленно запустил руки в высокую траву, подражая привычкам живого тела. Призрачные нити колосьев и цветов льнули к локтям, и лишь сейчас Айканаро разглядел на высоких стеблях серебряный налет, подобный измороси.<br/>
      <i>«Но разве не могло быть хорошего исхода? Разве не могли мы сохранить себя в любви? Разве не сохранила себя принцесса </i><i>Лютиэн</i><i> и </i><i>Берен</i><i>?»</i><br/>
      Намо лишь покачал головой, будто услышав его мысли.<br/>
      – Жертва Лютиэн принята, но она знала, на что шла. Она знала, что одряхлеет и истает, словно утренний туман, и жизнь ее – за любовь – пройдет в глуши и одиночестве. Она знает, что ей отпущен равный с Береном срок. Не зазвенит больше смеха принцессы Лютиэн в чертогах Менегрота, и знает она, что и мать ее, и отец ее – переживут собственную дочь. Могла ли Андрет обречь на такое горе тебя и твоих братьев, которых знала и любила? Ты – ее любовь, Айканаро, но она делила смех и хлеб и с Ангарато, и с Инголдо Артафиндэ.<br/>
      <i>«Не могла. Если бы знала – не могла. Не поставила бы</i><i> свою</i><i> любовь выше этой цены». </i><br/>
      Жгучая боль испарилась, оставив звенящую пустоту в душе. Айканаро чувствовал себя путником, который шел многие годы и месяцы к неведомой цели, а найдя ее – утратил направление, потому что никогда не задавал себе вопроса, что случится, когда все ответы будут найдены, а дороги – пройдены.<br/>
      Он невольно дрогнул, когда Ниэнна опустилась рядом ним, скрестив ноги. Этот жест был слишком простым для такой могучей силы, и одновременно успокаивающе легок, будто на мгновение поблизости оказалась не одна из ведущих сил мира, но подруга и советчица.<br/>
      – Она любила тебя, – Аратар отерла слезы со скул и улыбнулась, будто погрузившись в прекрасное воспоминание. – Ее горе, пусть она сама и не знала об этом, сплетено с даром любви тебе. И этот дар – жизнь. Мог ли ты пленить ее? Могла ли она просить тебя состариться вместе с ней и в немощи наблюдать, как солдаты Моринготто жгут твой дом, пока твоя ослабшая рука едва держит меч?<br/>
      Айканаро замер, наблюдая за тем, как по примеру Ниэнны рядом с ним опускается на колени и Намо – так медленно и так внимательно глядя на него, словно боялся испугать.<br/>
      Их голоса больше не звучали с неумолимой силой, способной объять весь мир. Они сидели рядом, простые и близкие – такие, будто можно коснуться рукой.<br/>
      – Мог ли ты просить ее видеть, как умирают ее братья и сестры, и сама история стирает в прах знание о ее родичах? Мог ли потребовать шагнуть в неизвестность, где вся ее жизнь и душа станут подчинены любви тебе? – голос Намо, твердый и глубокий, больше не пугал его, а взгляд – не нес возмездия. – Не вини себя за то, чего не совершил.<br/>
      Ниэнна сорвала цветок на высоком стебле и печально разглядывала его крошечные белые венчики, напитавшиеся от ее слез едва заметным сиянием.<br/>
      – Она не могла принять твою жертву. Никто не был готов к ней. Сама Арда не была готова к такому дару от одной души – другой. И ты не желал бы измениться ей. Песнь Берена и Лютиэн омоет сотни глаз слезами надежды и света, но любовь их стала безжалостна в том, как смяла их жизнь.<br/>
      Мысль была слишком тяжела и нова, чтобы он смог легко принять ее. Неужели все было так просто? Неужели он должен просто… забыть?<br/>
      – А как же я? Я бросил ее там. Вы не можете просить меня забыть об этом.<br/>
      Ниэнна покачала головой, и металлические бусины на рукавах ее одежд зазвенели тихо, словно сонный перелив ручья.<br/>
      – Мы не просим забывать. Твоя память принадлежит тебе, Айканаро, и нет той силы, что забрала бы ее у тебя. Но я прошу тебя о сострадании к тому, кто в нем нуждается, и на этот раз – это ты сам. Я видела многие гобелены Вайрэ и слышала многие души. Не ты первый, чье сердце разрывалось между ужасом и любовью – и слишком боялось страшного конца. И не ты будешь последним, Айканаро. Наказание, которое ты сам себе выбрал, слишком тяжело, мой дорогой. Разве осудил бы ты так же жестоко, как самого себя – родича, который решил, что сердце человеческой девы нуждается в лучшей надежде, чем он?<br/>
      На мгновение он представил себе на своем месте Финдарато.<br/>
      И что бы он сказал, встреть брат свою Амариэ не в Амане, но на стойбище детей Боромира или среди халадин? Разве не напомнил бы, сколь опасна эта игра с судьбой?<br/>
      <i>«И что бы я предложил? Я бы предложил не истязать ее этими надеждами, даже если в груди жжет от боли!»</i><br/>
      Он почувствовал себя обессилевшим и потерянным, словно восточный ветер, который стирает в пыль постаревшие скалы. Он рассыпался, не зная, куда дальше приведет его путь, и чувствовал себя так, словно обрел тело тяжелее целого мира.<br/>
      – Вернись душой к своим родичам, Айканаро. Вернись и оставь кошмары, – голос Намо звучал твердо, но не жестоко. – Любовь движет не только тобой и Андрет. Размышляй о печали и радости, оплакивай мертвых, ищи путь своей души, но не страшись. Эта кара – не твоя.<br/>
      Он наконец-то взглянул на них обоих, слишком оглушенный разговором.<br/>
      Неужели можно было вот так просто оставить его вину?<br/>
      Намо слегка кивнул в сторону за спиной Айканаро – и за левым плечом, обернувшись, эльда увидел среди серой травы облако золотистого света, рассыпающего яркие прямые лучи и звездную дымку рассвета. Призрачная трава напиталась в этом сиянии острой, до рези сочной зеленью.<br/>
      Ниэнна обнадеживающе улыбнулась ему сквозь слезы.<br/>
      – Это воспоминание – настоящее. Возвращайся.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <i>Он шел сквозь</i><i> березовую рощу, похожую на прозрачное кружево </i><i>поздней</i><i> весной. </i><i>Месяцы выдались холодными, и листва раскрылась позже срока. </i><i>Приходилось ступать осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ту поросль, что показалась из-под земли</i><i>, и первые дары леса, слишком драгоценные и для них, и для родичей Андрет</i><i>. </i><br/>
      <i>Яркие золотисто-лиловые пятна первой </i><i>желтяницы</i><i> сплетались с молодой крапивой.  </i><br/>
      <i>Весенний лес, едва набравший силы, дышал предвестьем </i><i>цветения</i><i>. Искры пыльцы</i><i>, подсвеченные косым утренним солнцем,</i><i> напоминали дневных светлячков.</i><i> Оттаявшая земля пружинила слежавшейся листвой.</i><i> В воздухе разливался запах почвы, жадно вбирающей живительную силу солнечного тепла и влаги. Пока запах был слабый, но Айканаро знал, что после первой настоящей грозы он опьянеет без вина от ароматов. </i><br/>
      <i>А потом он увидел ее. </i><br/>
      <i>Андрет, натянув грубые рукавицы, ловко складывала в плетеную корзину травы. Как заметил Айканаро – обычную крапиву, и корзина </i><i>уже наполнилась вполовину. </i><br/>
      <i>Он невольно почувствовал обжигающий стыд. Ведь знал же, что в домашних погребах родичей Андрет почти не оставалось хорошей еды. До сезонов охоты было далеко </i><i>–</i><i></i><i>люди </i><i>Беора</i><i> позволяли </i><i>молодняку набраться</i><i> сил. Д</i><i>о урожая оставалось</i><i> целое лето</i><i> и несколько голодных месяцев. </i><br/>
      <i>Люди не владели тем же искусством, что и </i><i>эльдар </i><i>– их мука хранилась меньше, а яблоки, картофель, капуста и морковь быстро промораживались и морщились, и не спасали даже</i><i> рассыпанные в полях</i><i> горсти земли, благословенной сеятелями из дома </i><i>Финарфина</i><i>. </i><br/>
      <i>Но </i><i>родичи Андрет оставались </i><i>горды и даже делились с ними угощением, когда привечали у себя, а помощь принимали лишь в час большой нужды. Без того – держались сами, принимая </i><i>только</i><i> советы и знания, как услышать землю и понять, чего ей недостает для больших урожаев и спелых плодов. </i><br/>
      <i>Андрет что-то напевала себе под нос, но этой песни Айканаро раньше не слышал. </i><br/>
      <i>Он на мгновение засмотрелся на нее, гибкую и прекрасную, залитую </i><i>теплым светом, словно ореолом. Залюбовался</i><i> темно-русыми волосами, отливающими на солнце медовым золотом.  </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Здравствуй, </i><i>– </i><i>он поздоровался тихо, чтобы не</i><i> слишком </i><i></i><i>беспокоить ее. </i><br/>
      <i>Андрет вздрогнула, как будто покинув мир своих грез, сплетенный песней, и широко улыбнулась, увидев его. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Привет, </i><i>– </i><i>она поднялась и отряхнула от травинок и листочков колени длинного нежно-синего платья, вышитого незабудками по вороту. И засмеялась. – Я совсем тебя не услышала! </i><br/>
      <i>Он глядел на ее улыбку и проворные движения, словно очарованный колдовством. Она отличалась от дев его народа – за десятилетия жизни многие </i><i>нисси</i><i> привыкали двигаться с плавно </i><i>отточенной грацией: </i><i></i><i>каждый шаг и простой жест давно превратились в тонкое искусство, которого не замечали даже они сами. </i><br/>
      <i>Но в движениях Андрет Айканаро</i><i> замечал нечто, свойственное всем людям – она двигалась тяжелее, смелее и отрывистее, словно подросток его народа, что никогда не вырастет – но при этом не казалась таковым.</i><i></i><br/>
      <i>От нее па</i><i>хло сухой травой и тепло-молочным </i><i></i><i>ароматом чистой кожи.  </i><i></i><i></i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Пройдешься со мной к ручью? – Андрет улыбнулась ему, и в солнечном свете </i><i>на ее щеке стали заметны едва </i><i>проступающие</i><i> крапинки веснушек.</i><i> Скорее их тень, призванная весной, нежели настоящая россыпь. </i><i></i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>А как же, </i><i>– </i><i>Айканаро</i><i> улыбнулся ей в ответ, чувствуя в груди прежнее щемящее чувство. </i><br/>
      <i>То и дело в ее присутствии он почему-то чувствовал беспокойную неловкость. Вот и сейчас он шел рядом с ней, ступая через прозрачную березовую рощу – к поляне с ручьем, где он оставил </i><i>Ломара</i><i> щипать первую траву после долгой зимы. </i><br/>
      <i>Андрет тоже молчала, глядя в сторону. Он не протягивал ей руки, а она не снимала рукавиц. </i><br/>
      <i>Им редко удавалось поговорить наедине, и если в присутствии Ангарато неловкость сменялась дружеским смехом и разговорами об их домах, то ощущение, которое затягивало в себя Айканаро, было глубже и нежнее. Оно разливалось в прохладном воздухе, и</i><i> казалось кощунством</i><i> тратить </i><i>короткое текучее</i><i> время </i><i>на</i><i> те</i><i> разговоры</i><i>,</i><i> что призван</i><i>ы</i><i> только</i><i> заполнить пространство</i><i> пустым</i><i> шумом голосов. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Я</i><i> все время думаю… </i><i>– </i><i>Андрет запнулась, и Айканаро показалось, что ее щеки вспыхнули румянцем. </i><i>–</i><i></i><i> Прости меня, я не должна спрашивать об этом. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>О чем, Андрет? – он почувствовал едкий укол вины за то, что заставил ее испытать стыд за вопрос, которого Андрет даже не задавала. </i><br/>
      <i>Теперь он начинал понимать всех поэтов, которые говорили о трепещущем от близости другой души сердце. Такое же неудобство – и вместе с тем предчувствие чего-то важного и удивительного – теснилось внутри, будто догадка, которая была слишком смела, чтобы стать правдой, а потому не могла обрести даже завершенного обличья в виде мысли. </i><br/>
      <i>Он поймал ее свободную руку и сжал сквозь грубую рукавицу, как будто этот простой жест мог сказать больше любого слова. Андрет сжала его ладонь, и в ее выдохе Айканаро услышал ошеломление. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Спрашивай, о чем хотела, </i><i>– </i><i>он говорил тихо и мягко. – Даю тебе слово, что отвечу честно, и не дам повода стыдиться вопроса. </i><br/>
      <i>Вблизи послышался </i><i>бурлящий </i><i>звон ручья, и меж березами проступила яркая равнина весеннего луга. </i><br/>
      <i>Андрет покачала головой и улыбнулась странно печально. В глаза ему она не посмотрела. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Я все время </i><i>думаю о том, что однажды слышала, </i><i>– </i><i>она шла мелкими шагами, глядя в сторону, на</i><i> узкую впадину ручья</i><i> впереди, и ее голос звучал тихо и сбивчиво. </i><i>– </i><i>Будто бы каждому из вас </i><i>предназначена до конца мира единственная душа, и нет той силы, что может оборвать эту связь. И будто то, что происходит между людьми, не так… прочно</i><i>. И не так... чисто</i><i>. И не бывает у вас, когда сердце одного отдано другой – но не той, кто любит его</i><i>, </i><i>– </i><i>Андрет, наконец, остановилась, и освободила руку из его ладони, но в ее глазах Айканаро прочел невысказанный упрек, и голос</i><i></i><i> аданет</i><i> прозвучал чуть жестче, чем </i><i>он ожидал</i><i>. –</i><i> Это правда?</i><br/>
      <i>Они стояли на границе ослепительного</i><i> в солнце</i><i> весеннего луга,</i><i> покрытого юной травой,</i><i> между светом и прохладной коричневой тенью</i><i>рощи. В темном ломаном овраге справа шумно журчал ручей. </i><br/>
      <i>Айканаро не</i><i> шли на ум слова, чтобы утешить ее. В голосе Андрет он слышал боль,</i><i> словно ее упрек был связан вовсе не с разницей их народов,</i><i> и не с обычаями эльдар, знаний о которых она не обрела,</i><i> но… </i><br/>
      <i>«Неужели ты страдаешь и спрашиваешь себя об этом из-за </i><b><i>меня</i></b><i>?»</i><br/>
      <i>Неужели этой </i><i>раняще</i><i>-горькой и счастливой истиной объяснялась ее странная робость рядом с ним?</i><i> И его собственное молчание, когда </i><i>неосязаемое облако чувств казалось слишком сложным для грубого обличья речи? </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Все не так просто, Андрет</i><i>, </i><i>– </i><i>слова </i><i>рождались на языке</i><i> с трудом, и тем сложнее казалось </i><i>найти</i><i> единственно правильные, которые должны прозвучать здесь и сейчас. </i><i>– </i><i>Даже в краю за морем, откуда мы пришли, были редкие сердца, страдающие от неразделенной любви. </i><i>И слова, будто любовь </i><i>людей</i><i></i><i> всегда </i><i>подвержена тьме – думаю я, идут от нее же. </i><br/>
      <i>Она опустила взгляд и руки, и Айканаро потрясло, какой печальной она стала, услышав этот ответ. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Вот как…</i><br/>
      <i>Каким беспомощным он себя чувствовал! Наверняка Финдарато подобрал бы лучшие слова, объяснил бы ей все так, что это оставило </i><i>бы </i><i>привкус сладко-горькой надежды и светлой чистоты, но его здесь не было. </i><br/>
      <i>Что же он мог сделать? Чем мог излечить ее печаль – и свою? </i><br/>
      <i>Он осторожно потянул на себя ручку корзины, что держала Андрет, и она, удивленно моргнув, отпустила ее. Айканаро поставил корзину в траву: бережно, словно внутри были причудливые стеклянные фигурки, раковины и кораллы, а вовсе не </i><i>крапива</i><i>. </i><br/>
      <i>Она </i><i>так же несмело</i><i> взялась за края рукавиц, броси</i><i>ла их наземь, глядя на Айканаро</i><i> широко распахнутыми глазами в обрамлении ресниц, сияющих от косых солнечных</i><i></i><i>лучей, </i><i>и </i><i>протянула ему руки. </i><br/>
      <i>Ее ладони были нагреты тканью и солнцем, и Айканаро успел поразиться, какие же они маленькие по сравнению </i><i>с</i><i></i><i>его</i><i> собственными. Почему-то сейчас было очень важно держать ее руки вот так, не через ткань, а кожей к коже. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Я не мыслитель, Андрет</i><i>, </i><i>– </i><i>он сам удивился, насколько потерянно прозвучал его голос. </i><i>– </i><i>И никогда им не был. Я не принадлежу к </i><i>мудрейшим</i><i> нашего народа. Но я думаю, что если два сердца связывает чувство – это не может </i><i>идти от тьмы</i><i>. </i><br/>
      <i>Она покачнулась ему навстречу, словно дерево на ветру – и назад, будто одновременно </i><i>ошеломленная</i><i> и завороженная тем, что происходило.</i><i> Весь мир сузился до них двоих, этой полосы между светом луга и тенью рощи, и </i><i>несказанных слов, витающих в воздухе вместе с древесной пыльцой. </i><br/>
      <i>Какими ясными были серые глаза</i><i> Андрет</i><i>! Каким светлым казалось</i><i> Айканаро</i><i> лицо, окутанное дымкой золотого солнца! </i><br/>
      <i>Он прижал ее </i><i>ладони</i><i> к груди – высоко, к впадине между ключиц. И склонил голову, </i><i>зажмурившись</i><i> на мгновение</i><i>, когд</i><i>а Андрет приподнялась на цыпочках</i><i> и уткнулась лбом ему в лоб. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Перед болью сердца и любовью мы не выше вас, Андрет. И не ниже. Мы равны. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Прости меня, </i><i>– </i><i>ее голос звучал чуть слышно. </i><i>– </i><i>Я не хотела обидеть.  </i><br/>
      <i>Ее дыхание чуть-чуть пахло медом. </i><br/>
      <i>Он не посмел </i><i>дотронуться до</i><i></i><i> губ</i><i> Андрет</i><i> – мягких и розовых, чуть шелушащихся по весне</i><i>, но коснулся поцелуем внутренней стороны </i><i>ее </i><i>ладони, у ямки большого пальца, легко и нежно</i><i>. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Ты меня не обидела. </i><br/>
      <i>Андрет тихо охнула и обняла его, но ничего говорить и не требовалось. Он прижал ее к себе, </i><i>хрупкую и теплую, впервые позволяя найти выход всей теснящейся в груди нежности. </i><br/>
      <i>И в этом объятии оказалось все – и обещание, и ответ, и их судьба. </i><br/>
      <i>Он смотрел поверх ее головы на летнее солнце – такое яркое, что било по глазам, и весь мир, казалось, тонул в этом золотом свете, где кончалось и начиналось все сущее. </i><br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      – Айканаро!<br/>
      Свет обладал голосами.<br/>
      Они звали его, и среди безбрежного теплого потока Айканаро с удивлением различал зов братьев и… государя Финвэ?<br/>
      Мгновения он парил среди солнечного света, впитывая его кожей и испытывая лишь удивление от покоя и безопасности, которые охватили всю фэа и убаюкали, будто он вернулся в детство и стал тем мальчиком, которому даже не снился Исход.<br/>
      Да, он заснул в гамаке у дома праотца, и сквозь сомкнутые веки сиял Лаурелин, а над головой тянули ветви, будто обнимая друг друга, две большие яблони. Они всегда рождали самые вкусные на свете яблоки, красно-зеленые, со сладкой хрусткой мякотью, которая хороша без всяких пирогов. Рви прямо с ветвей, оботри рукавом – и ешь.<br/>
      – Айканаро!<br/>
      Голос звучал тревожно и взросло.<br/>
      Он не…<br/>
      – Айканаро!<br/>
      Солнечный свет рассыпался, и темно-фиолетовой горечью начинало просачиваться истинное значение голосов. Из тускнеющих осколков детских воспоминаний, из их угасающего теплого света, похожего на прощальный воздушный поцелуй, проступал огромных размеров многоколонный зал, значение которого не требовалось объяснять.<br/>
      Он был мертв, и его обступали три души – сияющие светлые тени, в которых угадывались очертания прежних тел.<br/>
      Ангарато. Финдарато. Праотец Финвэ.<br/>
      Все мертвы. Только нет ужасной боли, которую чувствуешь, когда между тобой и теми, кто дорог, ложится непреодолимая граница смерти. Вместо потери окутывает ошеломленная тишина, потому что любая боль разбивается о нежданную встречу и смерть теряет власть мучительного ужаса, которая довлела над ними в землях, где распространялась власть Моринготто.<br/>
      Ангарато первым издал подобие радостного возгласа, такого чуждого здешним залам, и Айканаро попал в объятия обжигающего тепла чужой души.<br/>
      В жизни брат обнял бы его так, что хрустнули бы ребра. Только что от земли бы не оторвал.<br/>
      – Ты слышишь нас? – от ярко сияющей души Финдарато исходили волны тревоги, и даже на призрачном лице, в дымке фэа с очертаниями его фигуры, угадывалось беспокойство. – Ты здесь?<br/>
      – Я… – Айканаро запнулся на мгновение, не зная, какими словами назвать те расплывчатые чувства, которые казались лишь воспоминанием о слухе и зрении, и осязании, но не их настоящей сутью, связанной с живым телом. – Я слышу.<br/>
      – Я думаю, ты понял, что даже владыка Намо не так жесток, как многие привыкли думать, – голос государя Финвэ лился тихо и мягко, напоминая ему спокойно влекущую воды летнюю реку.<br/>
      Бесконечные колонны Мандоса казались удивительно незыблемыми, но вместе с тем напоминали Айканаро водоросли в прозрачной морской лагуне.<br/>
      – Не стыдись, – дух Ангарато, утративший первую радость встречи, показался ему израненным – Айканаро видел темные шрамы цвета металла, остывающего после плавки, обвивающие фэа его брата. – Умирать больно всем нам.<br/>
      Он почувствовал себя опустошенным – слишком великим казалось потрясение после трудной дороги, что несла его от захлестывающих волн кошмаров к видениям любви и тоски, от памяти о собственных проступках – к незыблемости и красоте.<br/>
      Он очень устал.<br/>
      Что теперь он мог сказать им? Попросить о помощи? Но какого совета просить, если и сам не знаешь, что нужно?<br/>
      – Простите меня, – Айканаро не мог опустить взгляд, как сделал бы это при жизни, но знал, что они не смогут не заметить обуревающий его стыд. За слабость и невозможность пройти самому ту дорогу, что другие преодолели без помощи.<br/>
      Здесь спрятать чувства не мог никто, и они вставали перед родными душами во всей обнаженной правде, беззащитные и истинные.<br/>
      Финдарато показался ему печальным и хрупко-нерушимым, как истончившийся лед или выточенный до тонкости пергамента алмаз, но в прикосновении его духа не было осуждения.<br/>
      – Не кляни себя, Айканаро. Мы видели, как рыдала твоя душа, и ясность твоего разума – это все, о чем мы могли просить.<br/>
      Вслед за прикосновением облегчения воспоминания вновь начали занимать свои места. И разговор с двумя из Аратар, и хаос кошмаров, похожих сейчас на историю, рассказанную кем-то другим.<br/>
      Он чувствовал себя обессилевшим и молчаливым, словно тонущий, едва спасенный из воды: точно так же, дрожа и чуть дыша, лежали и пытались прийти в себя на берегу те, кто уже был готов смириться с гибелью в полынье.<br/>
      Такой же измученной – и спасенной – была сейчас душа Айканаро.<br/>
      – Дайте ему время, – дух Финвэ озарил свет теплой улыбки. – Не бойся течения времени, Айканаро. Тебе некуда его торопить. Ты всегда найдешь меня, если тебе потребуется поговорить.<br/>
      – А я остаюсь с тобой, – Ангарато коснулся его души – все равно что крепко, по-братски, сжал руку. – Мы больше не позволим тебе потеряться.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Они вдвоем побывали в том ужасном горящем лесу, и лишь после освобождения от кошмаров Айканаро узнал, что он стал общей темницей: для него и для брата. Ангарато оставался рядом с ним, но истерзанная ужасами душа не могла принять на себя еще одну вину, и Айканаро радовался брату, насколько это позволяла смерть. Связанные, будто близнецы, они не чувствовали себя противоестественно, когда блуждали по залам, больше похожие на одну душу, чем на две.<br/>
      Он узнал от Ангарато о переменчивом ходе времени в Чертогах, будто бы разобранном на тонкие нити и пылинки. Время стало здесь похожим на полет во сне, когда можно оттолкнуться от пола и взлететь выше небес – или напротив, перевернуться через голову и вновь оказаться на земле.<br/>
      Здесь все и всегда казалось настоящим, без прошлого или будущего.<br/>
      Он узнал, что тюрьмы создавали себе сами фэа, и все, что были изломаны или ранены, не могли ни видеть, ни чувствовать, как и он сам: лишь болеть и гневаться – и каждый потерянный блуждал среди своего ярого пламени и черного тумана.<br/>
      Теперь тьма отступила. Не осталось лесных пожаров и кошмара, лишь печально капающие хрустальные слезы с бездонных стрельчатых потолков. Не ранила даже ясная горечь осознания смерти, потому что здесь, за гранью живого мира, где было продолжение – она стала… обыденна.<br/>
      Их общую последнюю нить уже вплели в гобелен. И его, и Ангарато, и Инголдо.<br/>
      Он рассказывал брату то, что видел. Какими путями шли его ужасы, и его слушали.<br/>
      Порой они вместе блуждали по многоколонным залам, порой разделялись по необходимости, связанные золотой нитью кровных уз, забываясь в тишине, порою видели другие души, порою взывали к старым светлым воспоминаниям – сокровищам памяти.<br/>
      Тишина этого уединения окутала их безвременьем, когда не осталось возможности винить себя и других, и целью пребывало только исцеление души. Поиск того, что надорвали и сломили, сращивание всего, что нуждалось в медленном восстановлении. Размышляли, пытались нащупать, чему требуется исцеление и покой – чтобы не ушло, но утихло, будто кто-то поцеловал твой застарелый гнев и глухую тоску – и затянулась рана. Они сравнивали свои шрамы и надломы, отталкивались от сложных умозаключений, направленных в глубину самих себя, и даже находили силы для смеха, что Чертоги из любой души сделают великого мудреца.<br/>
      Многие из чужих душ можно разглядеть, если узнаешь собственную.<br/>
      Он не винил себя за то, что брат оставался рядом. Ведь знал, что Ангарато уж точно сможет отыскать ответы – и выйдет, и вберет всей кожей солнечный жар, и улыбнется земле с ее синими реками и сладко пахнущими лесами, словно первый пробужденный на этом свете, и оставит его смертельный огонь.<br/>
      Айканаро обрел странное примирение с мыслью, что его собственную рану – не исцелить, но довлеющее чувство совести превратилось из чудовищного палача в задачу, над которой он бился столько, что, как ему казалось, потратил столетия.<br/>
      Как хотелось ему когда-то думать, будто все, что случилось с ним и Андрет – это лишь мимолетный сон, который обязательно забудется у юной девы-аданет. Что его любовь останется без ответа, что хотя бы один из них будет счастлив, и она изберет себе мужа, и забудется тот след, который оставила в них сама жизнь, не спросив дозволения, желают ли они встретиться на земле, или нет.<br/>
      Но любовь – не трещина. От такого не исцелишься, не отмахнешься и не забудешь. Исцелить можно то, что нарушает целостность фэа. Перенести – потерю. Да только он не потерял и не ранил себя, и не знал, как можно примириться с виной и несовершенством целой жизни, не утратив себя.<br/>
      Айканаро знал, что рано или поздно они с Ангарато найдут ответ на вопросы брата, который страшился оставлять его в посмертии и тяготился их разлукой, когда настанет момент возрождения, пусть в смерти никто не мог дать им даже подобия того, что дарует жизнь.<br/>
      Но даже в безвременьи, даже в посмертии его ждала разлука с родными. И кто разрешит его вопросы, кроме него самого, Айканаро не знал.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      – Государь Финвэ.<br/>
      Он долго не решался обратиться за разговором.<br/>
      Между ним, его братьями, его отцом и праотцом всегда незримо стояла душа Фэанаро – и Айканаро видел горькую иронию в том, что государь, избрав в жизни мать их отца, Индис, после Мириэль Сэриндэ, в посмертии посвятил себя тому, что считал искуплением. И тому, кто оставил на всей их родне незаживающую рану.<br/>
      Айканаро не представлял, что должно произойти, чтобы душа Фэанаро почувствовала себя исцеленной, заключенной саму в себя, без удушающей ненависти и слепой ярости, которая душит горло и туманит чувства.<br/>
      Кое-что он уже начал понимать. Например, что ярость – не есть суть души. Что гнев – вечный свидетель боли и опустошения, когда осталась лишь выжженная пустошь без ответов на терзающие вопросы.<br/>
      Он долго не желал обращаться к Финвэ. Не из гордыни, но из страха перед собственной яростью и печалью – что застарелая полудетская ревность разорвет мужество и сдержанность, обнажив в воине всего лишь оставленного ребенка, потерянного после гибели и ищущего защиты старшего.<br/>
      Более всего он боялся, что встретится не с государем Финвэ, но с тем потерянным мальчиком внутри себя, который когда-то ужаснулся выбору, стоящему перед ним, и нанес чудовищную рану собственному сердцу. Что он мог сказать ему, этому ребенку? Как он мог защитить ту уязвимую часть самого себя, что до сих пор плакала в агонии от несправедливости происходящего?<br/>
      <i>«Может, потому нас зовут Детьми Эру?</i><i> Потому что мы тянемся к любви, даже если не признаем этого?</i><i>»  </i><br/>
      Айканаро блуждал в нерешительности, прежде чем его фэа исторгла, будто раскрытый цветок – пыльцу, беззвучную мольбу к старшему родичу.<br/>
      Ему на мгновение показалось, что та прозвучала жалко. Во всем его зове остался негласный потерянный надлом и страх, нотка зова от плачущего младенца, покинутого родителем.<br/>
      Но в Чертогах не было стыда за потребность просить помощи. В конце концов, каждый из них был и младенцем, и ребенком, и юношей, и мужчиной.<br/>
      – Здравствуй, – голос Финвэ или воспоминание о нем, приглушенно-мягко и низко завибрировало в пустом пространстве многоколонных залов.<br/>
      Айканаро не понимал, откуда появился его дух, окутанный все той же туманно-печальной дымкой шелкового заката над водой, но в Чертогах многое появлялось незаметно, словно просочившееся между трещин времени.<br/>
      Государь провел здесь слишком многие годы, и уже начинал казаться ему не еще одной душой, но кем-то из майар, что призваны утешить мертвых: не стражей, но вдумчивых слушателей Ниэнны, что больше кажутся подходящими живым, а не павшим.<br/>
      Слишком много покоя и света он чувствовал в присутствии Финвэ.<br/>
      А может быть, года здесь отточили мудрость праотца, и та боль, от которой он пытался выходить Фэанаро, была стократ больше любой другой.<br/>
      <i>«Пусть мне кажется сейчас, что этого не может быть». </i><br/>
      – Здравствуй, ностар, – Айканаро поневоле почувствовал неловкость, что пришлось просить о помощи и беседе – но ему показалось, что Финвэ вновь отреагировал всего лишь печальной улыбкой, будто разлука с жизнью и радость сплелись в нем в одно.<br/>
      – Не бойся нужды в совете, Айканаро, – неосязаемым движением он поманил его за собой. По старой памяти фэа имитировали разговор за прогулкой. – Ты хотел поговорить со мной. О любви, конечно.<br/>
      Финвэ не спрашивал. Он утверждал, и от прозрачности своих намерений, даже не сформулированных собственной душе до конца, Айканаро вновь почувствовал прилив горького стыда.<br/>
      <i>«Неужели я кажусь ему со стороны настолько мальчишкой?»</i><br/>
      – Да, – только и смог выговорить он. – Я…<br/>
      Его утешило беспокойное и нежное внимание, которое он почувствовал со стороны государя, будто порыв теплого морского ветра, который касается лица плотно и мягко – не как женщина, но как отец или брат, осматривая разбитый лоб. И Финвэ не прерывал его.<br/>
      – Я запутался в неразрешимой задаче, ностар, – облегчение прокатилось по духу волной. Самым страшным оказалось просто начать. – Я все время думаю об исцелении, суть которого – жизнь. Думаю о ранах, которые должно исцелять, и о шрамах, которые не могут быть исцелены. Я спрашиваю себя раз за разом, и тону в ответах. Разве любовь – рана? Разве не должен я ее оставить, если хочу вернуться? Я знаю о законах нашего народа, но… – он досадливо умолк.<br/>
      – Но законы недостаточно справедливы для твоей совести, Айканаро, – он почувствовал в ответе Финвэ печаль. – Нет того закона, что может успокоить любящее сердце, и кому, как не мне, знать об этом. Я не жалею о сделанном когда-то выборе, но и мне пришлось платить.<br/>
      – О чем ты? – тревога встрепенулась в нем, словно птица, и из неведения дохнуло холодом невысказанных вопросов.<br/>
      – Ты не знаешь этого, Айканаро. Я остаюсь в Чертогах до конца, дорогой. Не это мне следует говорить павшим моего народа, но ты – моя кровь.<br/>
      – Как? Разве ты не заслужил…<br/>
      Его потрясли печаль и радость, которые читались в душе Финвэ. Вопросы и ошеломление теснились один за другим.<br/>
      Разве это не было жестоко? Разве это – не кара? Разве…<br/>
      – Это было правильно. И не страшись. Ценою вечного пребывания здесь я позволил Мириэль вернуться к делу ее рук. Она прядет в доме Вайрэ, вновь живая, пусть я изредка вижу лишь ее полотна. Она не останется среди бестелесных душ, – голос Финвэ лился мягким журчащим потоком, и казалось кощунством прерывать его даже возгласом. – И в этом для меня есть надежда. Нет тех мужчин, что возвращаются к жизни при двух живых женах – но я думаю, что здесь есть тот, кто больше всех нуждается в любви.<br/>
      Еще одна жестокость, которой сопротивлялось все существо.<br/>
      Но разве могло быть иначе?<br/>
      Где-то внутри него, словно росток сквозь землю, упрямо пробивалась нечеткая мысль, призрак решения, которое Айканаро никак не мог поймать.<br/>
      – Что же мне тогда делать?<br/>
      Финвэ покачал головой.<br/>
      – Я не вправе давать тебе совет, Айканаро. И ты не вправе слушать меня, полагаясь на то, будто я знаю все ответы, скрытые в твоей жизни. Я всего лишь твой предок, и не мне тягаться с неумолимым Намо Мандосом. Одна твоя душа знает, как правильно поступить, Айканаро, и если она указывает тебе путь – прислушайся к ней.<br/>
      Он бы сказал – у него стало горько во рту от этой правды, но у мертвых нет рта и нет горечи на языке от неотвратимости выбора.<br/>
      Может, глубоко внутри он уже давно знал, как следовало поступить. И может быть, слова праотца лишь подкрепили жуткую мысль.<br/>
      <i>«Неужели можно просто не возвращаться?»</i><br/>
      Но сколько в нем было безнадежного ужаса перед пропастью вечности, которая ждала впереди!<br/>
      Он не чувствовал себя вправе обременять Финвэ размышлениями еще сильнее, пусть у них в запасе была целая вечность. Дальнейшее выпытывание ответов уже напоминало самому Айканаро назойливое нытье ребенка, который непременно желал получить ответы на слишком сложные вопросы. Готовое решение, которое примет за тебя другой, но не ты сам.<br/>
      Дальше, за пологом того молчания, которое ожидало его, начинался другой путь, которым идет любое сердце в жизни и посмертии.<br/>
      – Спасибо, ностар, – будь у него живой голос, он прозвучал бы тихо. Но здесь его душу озарило, будто последним лучом закатного солнца, теплым просверком благодарности – такой же тихой и глубокой, как проникающий в вечернее озеро светлый луч.<br/>
      – Это всего лишь размышления, Айканаро. И те мгновения, что я встретил тебя, были радостью. Я не жалею ни о ком из вас.<br/>
      Он почувствовал, как это тепло, что его коснулось, смыло застарелую детскую ревность, как морская волна смывает прилипший к ногам песок.<br/>
      И почему-то хотелось плакать от облегчения.<br/>
      Он покинул Финвэ, влекомый странной болезненной легкостью – будто бы кто-то очистил давно воспалившийся нарыв, и теперь душа одновременно опустела и привыкала к своему новому состоянию, успокоенная и одновременно терзаемая предчувствием нового пути.<br/>
      Айканаро не помнил, надолго ли замер, окутанный этим чувством, когда его обволокло потоком теплого света, просочившегося не то из трещин времени, не то из более глубокого и искреннего осознания, которое носит каждый в сердце лабиринта собственной души.<br/>
      Истинное – и святое сокровище.<br/>
      Его фэа набирала яркий медовый свет.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <i>Он видел иной мир – </i><i>налит</i><i>ы</i><i>й, как спелая ягода, </i><i>пульсацией</i><i> сил</i><i>ы</i><i>, которая делала полным жизни и захватывающим даже плетение тени от сосновых ветвей на земле. В нем не было той сияющей гармонии, которую он знал по Аману</i><i> – но в нем была жизнь, будто </i><i>мир </i><i>отяжелел, схваченный материей, </i><i>стал теплым и восхитительно шершавым, как теплый камень, согретый солнцем – или </i><i>липкая от смолы еловая кора</i><i>. </i><br/>
      <i>Айканаро</i><i> чувствовал себя в нем. </i><br/>
      <i>Река извивалась</i><i> шумно журчащей</i><i> стальной лентой по изгибу луга, где в низине показывал темные стрелки рогоз</i><i> и колыхались смешные белые мячики пушицы</i><i>. </i><br/>
      <i>Андрет летела по склону холма, сидя на незаседланной гнедой лошади –</i><i></i><i>ее </i><i>босые ноги</i><i></i><i> испачкались </i><i>в земле, волосы – спутались</i><i>, юбка ярко-синего платья задралась почти до колен</i><i>. </i><i>Лошадь фыркала,</i><i> ныряя шеей в галопе,</i><i> мощная грудь золотилась</i><i> седой медью в косых солнечных лучах. Она неслась с дальнего края луга ему навстречу</i><i>,</i><i> и Андрет верхом хохотала от счастья, как будто пыталась напиться смехом, словно полной чашей сладкой родниковой воды. </i><br/>
      <i>И </i><i>она, </i><i>облаченная этой </i><i>дикой </i><i>красотой – была </i><i>прекрасна как никогда. </i><i>Не застывшее видение, призванное убаюкать и уверовать в вечную стабильность жизни, но что-то большее и прекрасное, </i><i>вечно подвижное и живое. </i><br/>
      <i>Айканаро</i><i> понял, что держит в руках букет. Разлапистый и </i><i>неловкий</i><i>, и оттого тем красивее </i><i>–</i><i></i><i>клевер и малина, земляника и колоски, яркие пятна васильков и свечки солодки… </i><br/>
      <i>Больше съедобного нашел, чем красивого. </i><br/>
      <i>А еще что-то изменилось в нем самом. Будто что-то недостающее связало воедино его любовь и надежды, и цена, которую пришлось заплатить за выбор – была, но не страшна. </i><i>Будто то</i><i>нкое и</i><i> мучительное совершенство души, к которому стремился каждый из эльдар, даже не осознавая этого, даровало им</i><i> любовь и</i><i> прощение</i><i>,</i><i> отпустило на свободу, оставив ужасную и одновременно прекрасную легкость свободного полета.  </i><br/>
      <i>Андрет перевела лошадь в шаг и, улыбаясь, подъехала к нему. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Я собрал тебе </i><i>букет</i><i>… если это можно так назвать. </i><br/>
      <i>Айканаро было собирался протянуть Андрет цветы, но лошадь ловко потянулась, дернула </i><i>мягкими губами, испачканными вязкой слюной – и одним</i><i> укусом </i><i>съела все плоды его стараний</i><i>, испачкав ладонь пеной</i><i>.</i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Эй! – он поневоле потянул на себя то, что осталось от букета,</i><i> и стебли с хрустом разорвались, оставшись в зубах кобылы. </i><br/>
      <i>Айканаро тяжело вздохнул. </i><i>На </i><i>морде</i><i> лошади не виднелось и тени угрызения совести. </i><br/>
      <i>Андрет </i><i>расхохоталась</i><i>, болтая босыми ногами. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Она любит цветы, ты же знаешь! </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Кажется, ты останешься без подарка, </i><i>– </i><i>он</i><i> покачал головой, улыбаясь, обтер ладонь о плечо лошади, и Андрет легко спрыгнула в </i><i>объятия</i><i>. Д</i><i>а так и осталась </i><i>на руках, улыбаясь и обвивая Айканаро</i><i> за шею</i><i>. </i><br/>
      <i>Он п</i><i>одождал, пока Андрет похлопает лошадь по шее. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Погуляй, девочка. Ну! </i><br/>
      <i>Здесь все было не так. Несовершенно. Земля холодила босые ноги, но как чудесно было ощутить контраст между холодной и влажной, ближе к ручью</i><i>,</i><i> – и той, где ее уже прогрело утреннее солнце! </i><br/>
      <i>Айканаро помнил, что дома – в их общем доме – ждала круговерть мелких забот. Починить гостевую кровать, </i><i>которую ухитрились сломать скачущие дети, наконец-то закончить </i><i>шкаф в домашней мастерской, перековать надоевшую изгородь, и… </i><br/>
      <i>Он перестал думать о домашних делах, когда Андрет поцеловала его. От ее дыхания пахло дикими яблоками и медом, которые она ела, а от кожи и волос </i><i>–</i><i> горьковатой сладостью трав. </i><br/>
      <i>Крапива и дуб. И лаванда. </i><br/>
      <i>Они стояли посреди огромного луга на прохладе летнего рассвета, и никто во всем мире вокруг больше не думал о войне. </i><br/>
      <i>Андрет провела большими пальцами по его щекам. </i><i>Ее кожа чуть загрубела после скачки</i><i>, стертая о повод недоуздка</i><i>. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Я</i><i> вещи так и не</i><i> собрала, </i><i>– </i><i>она улыбалась. – Днем раньше было нужно. Так хочу увидеть море, а будто и не стремлюсь, </i><i>– </i><i>Анд</i><i>р</i><i>е</i><i>т вздохнула со странным мечтательным облегчением, будто оставленный дома перед прогулкой беспорядок ее не заботил</i><i>.</i><i></i><i></i><br/>
      <i>Айканаро</i><i></i><i> ткнулся</i><i> лбом в ее лоб. Ресницы соприкоснулись. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Ну, поедем парой часов позже. </i><br/>
      <i>Андрет шутливо толкнула его кулаком в плечо. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>У нас никогда не получается просто «парой часов позже», не обманывай себя. Эарвен натравит на нас чаек. </i><br/>
      <i>Он тихо хмыкнул, представив себе маму, обладающую такой ужасной способностью. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Ты слишком ее боишься. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Ну</i><i> уж нет! </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Не страшно. Мы всегда опаздываем. </i><br/>
      <i>Андрет шевельнулась в его руках, движением тела прося опустить на</i><i> землю, и Айканаро послушался</i><i>. Она обвила его шею, прижимаясь всем телом, и шепнула на ухо – чуть слышно. </i><br/>
      <i>– </i><i>Значит, опоздаем еще раз. </i><br/>
      <i>М</i><i>ир вокруг них был радостен и полон жизни: бурной, как разлапистый летний венок с душистыми ночными цветами. </i><br/>
      <i>И все</i><i></i><i> было правильно. </i><br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      – Андрет!..<br/>
      Видение угасло, но осталось ощущение счастья, которым он захлебывался в этом сне – не умильной радости, но чего-то полнокровного и всеобъемлющего, словно сама способность испытывать радость стала самой естественной для каждого живущего.<br/>
      Из каких глубин его души взялось это? Оно не было воспоминанием, в этом Айканаро мог поклясться собственной душой. Он должен был бы ухватиться за него в последнем отчаянном рывке, попытаться удержать, и рухнуть во тьму, когда счастье исчезло.<br/>
      Но пришедшие чувства оказались совсем иными. Подобные зарождению жизни из пустоты, дыханию мира, что еще не случился – они превратились в благословение.<br/>
      Будто что-то большее осенило его прикосновением, осветив самые темные уголки души, выкристаллизовав, вырвав из них наконец-то цельную картину, которая оказалась ужасающе проста.<br/>
      И никаких кошмаров. Никакой ужасной кары.<br/>
      <i>«Я дождусь тебя. Чего бы это н</i><i>и</i><i> стоило. </i><i>Я хочу коснуться твоей души вновь, и ты вернешься ко мне с дальних нехоженых троп, по которым ведут тебя в </i><i>посмертии</i><i> холодные звезды</i><i>. Не сейчас, но после того, как все мы станем едины, и мир обретет конец и начало. А без тебя я никогда не буду собой, блуждая один в совершенном мире</i><i>». </i><br/>
      Решение – единственно верное решение – наконец-то оформилось в нем и созрело, словно окрепший росток, покинувший бессветную глубину почвы.<br/>
      Айканаро проскользнул бесплотным духом среди черных залов, раздумывая о том, как же теперь найти бесстрастного Намо, но путь среди потерянных душ оказался легок и короток. На этот раз вела не память, но намерение и твердость мысли, и они облегчали дорогу.<br/>
      Его душа не могла склониться перед троном хозяина Чертогов, потому что любой зримый жест был обязанностью тела, но на Айканаро повеяло холодом благоговения. Намо возвышался на своем месте, бесстрастный и внимательный, овеянный серебром воспоминаний, нефритовыми узорами счастливых жизней и горечью несбывшихся надежд.<br/>
      Айканаро вновь почувствовал себя песчинкой перед этой силой, но уважение и захватившее дух ошеломление не имело ничего общего с раболепным ужасом.<br/>
      Он знал, что от Намо не укрылось его близкое присутствие. Обращенный к нему взгляд хозяина Мандоса был изучающе цепок, но не злобен. Льняные локоны одного из Валар по-прежнему ниспадали на серый, как влажный камень, длинный плащ.<br/>
      – О чем ты хочешь сказать мне, Айканаро? – его голос звучал глубоко и твердо, но не страшно.<br/>
      Он понял, что упустил момент, когда пространство рядом с ними очистилось от других фэа, и поневоле оробел, стоя в одиночестве перед высоким троном одного из Аратар.<br/>
      Но слова полились легко, будто всегда хранились где-то в глубине его души, и все произносимое сейчас стало лишь плодами того семени, что так долго вызревало в земле размышлений.<br/>
      – Я многое обдумал, хозяин Чертогов. Я принял решение и хочу сказать его и тебе, и владычице Ниэнне. Как той, что пыталась утешить меня в моих кошмарах вместе с тобой.<br/>
      На мгновение Айканаро показалось, что Намо откажет ему.<br/>
      <i>«Вот почему его страшатся. За взгляд. Он смотрит так, будто знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам». </i><br/>
      Но хозяин Чертогов лишь слегка смежил веки.<br/>
      – Да будет так. Мы не призываем других Валар на то, чтобы выслушать души, но твоя просьба справедлива.<br/>
      Он не знал, быстро ли, или медленно явилась Ниэнна. Но она вошла в изменчивый призрачный зал дождливым шорохом своей вуали и каплями слезинок на гладко блестящем полу.<br/>
      Ее серебряные косы на этот раз обвивал черный жемчуг разлуки, и фигуру облекало платье цвета угасающего на закате серого неба. Прерывистый плачущий голос прозвучал, словно ветер.<br/>
      – Мы слушаем тебя, Айканаро. Пусть сердце подсказывает мне, что я знаю, что мы услышим.<br/>
      Он вспомнил озарение, коснувшееся его, будто светлый сон. И ответил легко и кратко.<br/>
      – Я отказываюсь от права вернуться в жизнь.<br/>
      Айканаро показалось, будто по темному залу пронесся негромкий вздох – и ужаса, и облегчения, словно его история наконец-то закончилась.<br/>
      Намо покачал головой. Ниэнна склонила ее, отирая слезинки под вуалью. Голос безжалостного владыки Чертогов прозвучал неожиданно задумчиво.<br/>
      – Ты должен знать, что не можешь отказаться от принадлежащего по праву, Айканаро. А мы не можем силой забрать то, чем никогда не обладали.<br/>
      <i>«Не страшно. Вот как это должно быть». </i><br/>
      Он стоял перед ними, укрепленный своей решимостью, надеждой и смирением больше, чем любой броней.<br/>
      <i>«И все так. Мое обещание хранить </i><i>только мне</i><i>». </i><br/>
      – Я знаю, владыка Намо. Это мои слова – и мне им следовать. Но таково мое решение.<br/>
      – Не той судьбы я бы желала тебе, Айканаро, – голос Ниэнны звенел под сводами зала, словно окутанный дымкой сонный ручей. – Я буду оплакивать и тебя, как оплакала бы твою любовь к Андрет, пожелай ты оставить царство павших.<br/>
      – Это не ужасно, – мягко возразил он владычице скорби, сам удивляясь своей наглости. – Я не хочу никого другого, и даже самый яркий свет Амана будет без нее горем, потому что станет отравлен тенью той жизни, что мы не прожили. Это не наказание, Аратар. Это мой выбор.<br/>
      Ниэнна кивнула ему, не утешая. Намо выслушал ответ молча, и на бесстрастном лице Айканаро не мог прочитать ничего.<br/>
      – Да будет так. Мы выслушали и приняли твое решение, Айканаро Амбарато, сын Арафинвэ и Эарвен.<br/>
      В жизни он благоговейно склонился бы, принимая эти тяжелые слова, но фэа перед троном Намо утрачивала подобие жестов и движений.<br/>
      Для другого отказ от жизни стал бы тяжелой ношей, страшным наказанием, но от согласия Намо он почувствовал необъяснимую легкость.<br/>
      Невесомые золотые крылья добровольного примирения с совестью и согласия с ожиданием не несли в себе ничего, кроме любви. И великой, выстраданной едва измеримым для живущего сроком, надежды. Айканаро стоял, словно коронованный и прощенный ими от всякой боли, что нес в себе душевный разлом.<br/>
      <i>«Я буду ждать тебя». </i><br/>
      И все было правильно.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="clearfix"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>